


Paired

by amcsummersgoddess



Series: Dorks in Love [2]
Category: Halex - Fandom
Genre: Alex is always hiding something..., Alex needs a hug, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And The Truth Comes Out, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Beast Hank, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Car Sex, Date Night, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hank Being Awesome, Holidays, Knotting, Lot of back and forth between angst and fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Poor Alex - Freeform, Poor Hank, Proposals, Quickies, Sad Alex Summers, Scott COULD Be Lying..., Sequel, Shower Sex, Unexpected Surgery, Very domestic, Weddings, shit ton of angst, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 23:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 41,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17497169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amcsummersgoddess/pseuds/amcsummersgoddess
Summary: Alex thought his life was perfect, considering how it started out. He was engaged to the love of his life, he had three amazing children, and him and Scott were as close as ever. But, all of that was about to be short lived because things were not as perfect as Alex thought they’d be. His life was stressful and a series of events were starting to put strain on his and Hank’s relationship; Alex hoped they were strong enough to overcome the obstacles that lied ahead, but he would just have to wait and see.(Sequel to Matched)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In the epilogue to Matched, this story takes place two years after that. 
> 
> Alex and Hank are engaged (still), Scott (18 going on 19) still lives at home, and they have three kids now:
> 
> Christopher and Katherine: 2 years and 3 months
> 
> Gabriel (will be explained how he came as well) is 8 months
> 
> Hank and Alex sure have their hands full...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex felt arms around his waist and he relaxed into the sudden warm embrace behind him, sighing contently as he continued to cook dinner. 

“Smells good,” Hank murmured behind him and pressed a kiss to his neck, making Alex shiver. 

They were _so_ in need of a date night. Alex didn’t even remember the last time Hank touched him like he did now. Maybe it was because Alex was always _way_ too tired most days to really do anything; same with Hank as well. 

But it was Friday night and neither of them had to be _anywhere_ the next day which will feel amazing to finally just sleep in and spend most of the weekend with each other and their children. 

“You know with you kissing me like that, I may not get very far with dinner,” he teased and he felt the vibrations of Hank’s chuckle radiate through him as Hank kept marking up his neck. 

“As long as you don’t burn it-

“Will you ever let that go?” Alex turned his head to the side to meet his amber eyes, receiving a sly grin and a shrug from Hank. 

“Probably not,” he pressed his lips against Alex’s in a soft kiss before he could say anything else. Alex turned around fully in his arms, completely forgetting about the hot stove behind him, and wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck to pull him closer, his fingers burying themselves into the fur on the back of his neck.

Alex missed _this_. He missed when Hank was… _affectionate_ :The random kisses, hugging from behind, the _sex_ even slowly started to lessen over the months. Yes, they had three kids all under the age of three, but they still had some free time on their hands. 

Alex pulled away to look Hank in the eyes once more, running a hand through his hair. “I love you.” Hank gave a small smile and kissed him more tenderly on the lips, hugging him even tighter. 

“I love you too,” he slowly started to pull away, “but I’m going to go check on the kids and stop distracting you,” he gave him another kiss before pulling away and walking out of the kitchen.

“You never do,” Alex whispered to himself and sighed as he continued to make his chicken dinner for everyone. He heard the front door close and Alex glanced at his cooking before walking away to poke his head out of the kitchen, seeing Logan entered the house, wiping his boots on the mat before taking them off.

Alex sighed to himself and resumed to his cooking, trying to not let Logan being here bother him. 

There was _nothing_ wrong with Logan; sure he smoked and sometimes reeked of cigarettes which Alex really didn’t want his kids or Scott around, but he wasn’t a bad kid or anything. Alex still wasn’t completely on board with Scott dating him. It had been nearly two years since they got together and Alex wished that Logan grew on him, but he really didn’t, not yet at least. 

But Scott was eighteen now and there wasn’t really much Alex could do anymore. He would speak to him about letting Logan have a key to his house though, but for now, he’d let it go.

“Scott!” Alex called from the kitchen since he recognized his footsteps coming down the stairs, probably to greet Logan. “Can you come here for a sec?” Alex knew he was probably annoyed, but it was _his_ house after all. 

“Yes?” 

Alex glanced up to see Scott was in the kitchen doorway and he beckoned for him to come over and Scott sighed but complied. “You gave him a house key?” 

Scott shrugged. “Well it was either that or he pounds on the door in the middle of the night,” he joked but Alex wasn’t finding any of this funny. 

“He shouldn’t be coming in the middle of the night. You’re still in school.”

“Look, can we talk about this later? Logan and I have dinner and movie plans,” Scott gave him a small smile. “I’ll be home before ten,” he promised and left the kitchen before Alex could even get a word out. 

_Let it go_ he told himself, taking in a deep breath and holding it in for a minute before letting it out once he heard the front door close again. 

Alex continued to make dinner and put in a small bowl what Gabe could eat, which was just the mashed potatoes and now smashed peas, and then put cut up pieces of chicken with the rest of the food, not smashed, on some plates and brought them over to the table just as Hank came downstairs with them all. 

He took Gabe from Hank and sat him down in the high chair, which made him fuss, until Alex handed him his food and then he was fine. Katherine and Christopher, on the other hand, sat in their booster seats and ate quietly as always. 

Alex was silently grateful that his kids were all pretty well behaved. Gabe still couldn’t fully sleep through the night, but Alex knew he would grow out of it.

“Where’s Scott?” Hank brought up and Alex shoved a spoonful of mashed potatoes in his mouth to give himself a second before he spoke. 

“He went out to dinner and a movie with Logan,” he muttered. “Did you know he gave him a house key?” Hank nodded. “You _did_?” 

“He told me a couple weeks ago, I thought you knew.”

“And you didn’t bother to discuss it with me?”

Hank rested his hand over his and gave it a small squeeze. “Alex, he is eighteen now,” he started gently.

“That doesn’t give him an excuse! It’s our house!” He withdrew his hand and continued to eat, even though his appetite completely vanished. “If I did that at his age, I’m pretty sure my Dad would slap me,” he grumbled. “Probably kick me out too,” he added.

“Scott’s young and in love, he’s going to do what’s best for him and Logan.” Alex grunted at Hank’s words and pushed his food away to help Gabe continue eating since he kept missing his mouth and just sucking on a clean spoon.

“Whatever.”

Another thing that Alex was noticing was that Hank _never_ seemed to side with him on _anything_. He knew that it didn’t really matter, but Alex was his finacé, he should side with him on some things! 

Gabe turned his head away from the spoonful of mashed peas when Alex brought it to his mouth. “Come on buddy, you wanted it a second ago,” he scraped the peas on the side of the bowl and filled the spoon with mashed potatoes, which he ate. Alex took a bite of his own chicken and Gabe whined like he wanted some. He cut a small piece and let him have it, which he liked. 

“Katherine and Chris are done. I’ll take them upstairs and get them ready for bed,” Hank informed him and Alex turned to give him a small smile.

“Okay, thanks.” Hank gave a quick nod and took the kids upstairs while Alex continued to feed Gabe his dinner. He quickly went back into the kitchen to get him some yogurt since he didn’t really eat much, but Alex knew he’d eat that and he did. 

Once they were both done eating, Alex wiped Gabe’s hands off before he picked him up and took him upstairs to the small bathroom in his nursery and changed him out of his clothes to give him a bath.

Gabe liked baths, of all things, and he always kept trying to grab the washcloth from Alex and putting it in his mouth. Alex gave him one of his teething rings to put in instead so he could finish bathing him.

After drying him off, Alex put him in a clean diaper and fresh pajamas, and gave him his pacifier. “We’re going to say goodnight to your brother and sister and Daddy and then go to bed, okay?” Gabe gurgled, knowing or not knowing what Alex said, and Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek and carried him out of his room and went over into Katherine’s room, seeing she was already fast asleep. Alex walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the head before leaving her room.

Alex went across the hall to see Hank was tucking Christopher in and Alex looked to see he was already drifting off as well. ”Goodnight, I love you,” Alex whispered to him and gave him a kiss on the head as well. Gabe started fussing again and Alex started to bounce him, getting him quiet down.

“Do you want me to put him down?” Alex shook his head at Hank’s question. 

“I got it.” Hank gave a nod and Alex carried Gabe back into his room and set him down in his crib. He turned on his mobile that started to play soft music and slowly moved the planets that dangled above him. “Go to sleep,” he whispered and soothingly rubbed over his stomach and slowly, Gabe’s eyes started to close, but he started to cry. 

Alex picked him back up and rested him against his shoulder, rubbing his back which got him to settle down.

He knew he wasn’t tired, but it was worth a shot to try. 

Alex turned off the mobile and took Gabe back downstairs, helping Hank clear the table and handing him dishes to put in the dishwasher. 

“No luck?” Alex shook his head and Hank took Gabe from him, which only made Gabe fuss again. “Shh,” Hank started to bounce him but that only made his fussing turn into full blown crying. 

“Do you think he’s teething?” Alex took him right back and Gabe’s crying immediately lessened. 

“I think he just wants you,” Hank let out a faint laugh and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s head, which made him coo. “Mind if I shower?” Alex shook his head and Hank disappeared back upstairs and Alex wished he could join him.

Alex sat down on the couch and stood Gabe up in his lap, starting to lift him up and down which made him giggle. He knew it was going to be a long night since if he was lucky, Gabe would go down in a couple of hours, but he was an unpredictable sleeper. 

Alex settled him in his lap and relaxed on the couch, letting Gabe pick up and play with his fingers. He rubbed at his eyes with his freehand and covered his mouth as he yawned. How was he already tired and it wasn’t even nine yet? 

Gabe shifted on his lap and Alex turned him around to see he was starting to fuss. “Come on, let’s take you back to bed,” he picked him back up and carried him back to his room and settled Gabe down in his crib. “Tomorrow is a big day Buddy. Aunt Raven and Uncle Azazel and your cousin Kurt are coming over. We’re all going to eat lunch and you’re going to have fun,” he rambled on, watching as Gabe still stared at him with his bright blue eyes. “Doesn’t that sound fun?”

Gabe started blinking more and they became longer and longer blinks. Alex didn’t bother turning on the mobile since Gabe seemed to be drifting off already. 

“And then Sunday is going to be day for just the family.” Gabe’s eyes fully closed at that point and Alex breathed a sigh of relief. “I love you so much. I’ll see you in the morning, okay?” He gently pressed a kiss to his head and quietly walked out of his room and into his own, hearing the shower was still on.

Alex quickly stripped out of his clothes and entered the shower, wrapping his arms around Hank’s waist from behind, resting his head against his back and closing his eyes. “We need a date night,” he murmured. 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Hank turned around in his arms and backed Alex up against the wall of the shower, caging his body over his. Alex felt a rush of excitement run through him since this is the closest him and Hank have been physically in _weeks_ , without clothes on. 

The main reason they’ve been surprising their… _urges_ was because they weren’t really ready to have another kid just yet. Ever since Gabe was born, Alex knew he’d want a fourth, but he wanted to wait till Gabe was just a little bit older since all of their kids were still in diapers and having another baby right now would just bring more stress. 

But right now? Alex doesn’t care, he wanted Hank and his right hand wasn’t really doing it for him anymore. 

“Please,” Alex begged without even asking and pulled Hank down into a searing kiss, hoping Hank picked up on the idea.

Alex was hoisted on the wall then and he wrapped his legs around Hank’s back for support, his cock already starting to harden in anticipation.

“I’m blowing you later,” Hank hissed in his ear and Alex was sure as hell going to stay awake for that. “But first, I’m gonna make you scream.” Alex shivered at his words and he felt his heart beating faster in his chest, waiting for Hank’s next move. “Do you want to prep first?” Alex shook his head. “Are you sure? It’s been awhile-

“Don’t remind me,” he groaned and felt one of Hank’s claws dig into his ass. “Just fuck me before any of the kids wake up.” Hank nodded and not even a second later, Alex felt the head of his cock pushing its way inside of him.

Alex could honestly cry. He missed the feeling of Hank stretching him wide and filling him up inside inch by inch; it had been far too long.

“Alex?” Hank’s voice was soft and he felt a hand run through his hair. “Is it too much?”

Alex wanted to laugh and roll his eyes since Hank was acting like they’ve never done this before. “Just move, please,” he relaxed against the wall and felt his eyes roll to the back of his head when Hank started to move hard and fast inside of him. 

His eyes were fixed shut and he was probably screaming out Hank’s name as Hank kept moving inside of him while his fangs pricked at his neck and Alex knew this was going to end soon for him.

“H-Hank I’m gonna-

Alex came hard against Hank’s stomach and he was glad Hank was there to support him since he nearly fell. 

“Sorry,” he opened his eyes and flashed Hank an apologetic smile.

“I’m going to make you cum again,” Hank commanded and Alex was _really_ fine with that. 

Alex felt something inside of him starting to stretch him wide open and was it normal to miss Hank’s knot? Probably not, but Alex missed it. 

“Do you think it will happen again?” Hank’s question brought Alex back to where he was. 

“I don’t know,” Alex replied honestly since he _didn’t _know if this one time would make him have another baby. “I wouldn’t mind waiting longer but if it happens then it happens, right?” Hank nodded and gave Alex a loving kiss on the lips as he felt a hand wrap around his cock and starting to pump him. “Oh fuck Hank,” he pulled out of the kiss to moan and Alex felt his balls tighten and he came again into Hank’s hand, feeling Hank’s cum spill inside of him as his knot went down.__

__Alex felt like he was floating on the cloud for the rest of the shower, not remembering the last time he felt _this_ good. _ _

__Once him and Hank washed up and dried off, Alex quickly threw on some pajamas and greeted his bed with a warm embrace, sleep already starting to creep up on him._ _

__Hank wrapped his arms around him from behind and pressed kisses along his neck, starting to purr which dozed Alex off._ _

__He got about three hours of sleep in till Gabe woke up since the front door closed a little loudly. Alex slowly opened his eyes to see it was almost one in the morning and the only person who could’ve slammed the door was Scott, who was _supposed_ to be home hours ago anyway._ _

__Alex will scold him in the morning, but right now, he had to go get Gabe back to sleep, which was probably beyond impossible at this point._ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank’s POV this time!!! See how things play out, enjoy!!!!

Hank slowly opened his eyes to see it was almost six in the morning. Alex has just returned to bed after attending to Gabe, again, and closed his eyes yet again. 

Hank turned onto his side and pressed a kiss to his forehead, getting those beautiful blue eyes of his to open once more and look at Hank tiredly. “I can’t sleep,” he grumbled and Hank gave him a small smile and readjusted him to rest on his chest, starting to rub his back soothingly. 

Crying was heard, again, and Alex slowly started to get off of Hank until he grabbed his arm and halted him. “I’ll get him,” he pressed a kiss to his cheek and got out of bed, quietly walking over into Gabe’s room and scooping him up in his arms. “What’s going on little guy?” Hank got a whiff of a nasty smell and took Gabe right over to his changing table and gave him a fresh diaper, which made his crying cease, for now.

Hank knew Gabe wasn’t going to go back to sleep till at least later this evening, so he took him downstairs and gave him one of his teething rings while he got his breakfast ready. 

Gabe was _very_ clingy, especially with Alex. He wanted Alex a majority of the time, which was completely normal around his age, but Chris nor Katherine were like this at his age though. Hank was just thankful that he was letting Hank do _anything_ for him, especially right now. 

All Hank wanted was for Alex to get some sleep because he really needed it. Maybe he would mention Raven babysitting some night this weekend so they could get out of the house, or Scott even…

Hank brought Gabe over to his highchair and he spit his teething ring out as Hank fed him his mashed up banana. “We’re going to have company today, are you excited?” Gabe gurgled around his spoon and Hank cracked a faint smile as he continued to feed him.

He heard footsteps and Hank turned his head to see Scott was coming down the stairs, looking like he was about to head out. 

“Scott,” he called out and Scott froze in his tracks, his red visor meeting Hank’s eyes, “where are you going?”

“Out with Logan, I’ll be back by like mid afternoon or something,” he flashed a quick smile and started to head towards the door.

Hank wondered _why_ Scott was going out at six in the morning to hang out with his boyfriend, but it really _wasn’t_ Hank’s business or his place to ask. He knew he would make good decisions though because Scott was a good kid and Logan was too; Hank honestly didn’t see what Alex would fret about most times.

“All done!” He exclaimed to Gabe, who had some banana on his face which Hank quickly wiped off before picking him up and taking him back upstairs to change him out of his onesie. Hank put him in some fresh clothes and let Gabe have his pacifier as he took him back downstairs to make breakfast for everyone else.

They were trying to wean Gabe off of it, especially since he was teething, but Gabe was a fussy baby and he already couldn’t sleep well through the night anyway so Hank didn’t want to chance it.

He made pancakes and bacon for everyone else and plated them before going back upstairs and into Katherine’s room, seeing she was sound asleep still in her bed. Gabe gurgled at her and started to get excited which made her wake up.

“Hey sweetie,” he smiled at her and walked over to her small bed, kneeling down beside it and running a hand through her hair. “It’s time to wake up, I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast.”

That got her up. 

Hank watched her as she went downstairs safely and went over to the table, before he went over into Chris’ room and got him up and downstairs as well. 

“Dada,” Gabe whined when they passed the master bedroom and Hank gave him a kiss on the head.

“Daddy’s going to sleep, okay?” Hank carried him back downstairs and started to eat breakfast. 

“Dada,” Gabe repeated and started fussing. Hank settled him on his lap and started to bounce him on his knee to quiet him down. 

Alex came downstairs in some fresh clothes, looking well rested a few minutes later. “Morning,” he greeted Hank with a bright smile and kissed Katherine and Christopher before giving Hank one as well, kissing him tenderly on the lips. “Thank you,” he gave him another kiss before sitting down next to him and starting to eat. “Where’s Scott?”

Hank sucked in a breath, knowing Alex wasn’t going to like this.

“He went out,” he began gently, “with Logan,” he murmured under his breath and saw Alex’s jaw clench a little as he bit off a piece of bacon. 

“When?”

“A little past six.”

Alex sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair, shaking his head. “Okay,” he continued to eat and Hank knew he was upset by this information. 

“Dada,” Gabe reaches out for him and Alex took him from Hank, sitting him in his lap and pressing a kiss to his head as he continued to eat.

Hank and the twins finished breakfast first so he took them back upstairs and changed them into some clean clothes as well, and Hank himself got dressed too.

By the time Hank was done, Alex cleared the table and the five of them just lounged in the living room till Raven, Azazel, and Kurt arrived.

Hank wrapped his arm around Alex’s shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to see if we can get a babysitter Friday night, we need-

Before Hank could finish, there was a knock on the door. It was a little early for Raven to come by, but she may have gotten the times confused. 

Hank got off of the couch and opened up the door, his eyes going wide.

“Hank!” Edna wrapped her arms around Hank and gave him a long hug, smiling up at him. “Where are my grand babies?” She walked off into the living room, leaving Hank in a little shock as he saw his dad walk in shortly after with a couple of _suitcases._

“Dad, what are you-

“Thanksgiving is this Thursday, did you forget?” Norton closed the front door behind him and kicked off his boots, looking at Hank excitedly. 

“No, of course not,” Hank lied, completely forgetting that it was the week of Thanksgiving. At least the kids were off of preschool, and Alex probably didn’t have any classes for the whole week either. 

How could he forget?

Hank carried his parents stuff upstairs to one of the guest bedrooms before going back to the living room and sitting next to Alex again, who looked just as surprised as he did. 

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Alex whispered to him and Hank gave a small nod. “Should we cancel on Raven?”

“No-

Before Hank could finish, his phone started to ring and he pulled it out to see Raven was calling him. He excused himself and walked over into the kitchen, answering the phone.

“I’m so sorry but I don’t think we can make it today. Kurt picked something up at daycare and we can’t get him to the doctor till Monday and I really don’t want any of your kids getting what he has, whatever it is. I think it’s the flu or something,” she rambled.

“That’s quite alright, I hope Kurt feels better,” he poked his head out of the kitchen, watching as his parents cooed over his kids. “Raven, I-I’ve been meaning to tell Alex something for quite some time now but I don’t know how he’ll take it,” he admitted, feeling a little guilty for the sudden change in topic.

“What’s going on?”

Hank took in a deep breath. He knew once he told Raven she would _highly_ disapprove, as she had once before and Hank wouldn’t be the least bit surprised if she disappeared again, same with Alex.

But all in all, it _was_ Hank’s decision for him to make.

“I’m thinking of taking the serum again.”

“What? Why? Is something going on?” Raven sounded very concerned on the other end and Hank wished she was here to discuss it with him in person.

“No, everything’s fine, I-I just feel like I should, you know? Especially with the kids and all, I think me looking how I’m supposed to will help and it will _really_ help Alex and I.”

Raven paused on the other end. “Are you saying that Alex is less attracted to you? Because if so, you need to-

“No Raven, it’s fine, we’re fine,” he quickly interjected, his eyes looking over at Alex, who still had Gabe in his lap but looked happy nonetheless, “I want to do it for me. It will prevent Alex from, you know since I’ll have better means of protection and control, but I know he won’t approve of me doing it.” Which was true, Alex would probably kill Hank if he took the serum again.

Hank wanted to do it for the _both_ of them though. He would be able improve his life and it didn’t hurt to look how he used to anyway. Hank didn’t mind looking the way he did anymore, really he didn’t, but he _preferred_ to look how he used to though.

First, he would have to discuss it with Alex though since the last time he didn’t, Alex nearly exploded. Then again, Alex was pregnant back then but this time he wasn’t, so maybe he’d handle it more smoothly. 

“Look Hank,” Raven sighed on the other end, “I understand, but maybe just hold off on it? At least till your kids get older since they might not really understand why there dad was blue one day and not the next.” Hank nodded, not that Raven could see, knowing she had a point. “And Alex won’t agree with you, but you have to see where he’s coming from too. He loves you and doesn’t want you to change.”

God did Hank love Alex, he would do anything for him, and if that meant no serum, for now, then so be it.

“Thank you, Raven. I appreciate it,” he said his goodbyes to her before hanging up and went back over to the couch, letting Alex know that she won’t be coming over. 

“Well, we can always meet up again,” Alex handed Gabe over to Norton since he was reaching out for him. “I’m going to get lunch started,” he left the room then and Hank followed him 

He watched as Alex dug out some vegetables and noodles, as well as some posts as pans. “What’s wrong?” Alex sighed and Hank walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his temple. 

“I’m worried about Scott,” he turned around in his arms and wrapped his arms around his neck, looking up at him. “Something’s wrong Hank, I can tell. Like my gut is telling me that something is wrong and I don’t think he feels comfortable telling me.” Hank shrugged and started to rub his arms soothingly. 

“He’ll open up on his own time, but you can’t beat yourself up over it.” Alex nodded at his words and rested his head on Hank’s chest. “Alex, there’s-

“Daddy, zoo!” Katherine and Christopher cheered together. 

“You’re going to the zoo?” Alex asked and the two of them nodded and Edna appeared behind them with Gabe.

“Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Hank smiled at her and the four of them dashed off. “Which means we have the whole house to ourselves,” he turned back to Alex with a grin and Alex looked up at him with a smirk. 

“Is that so?” Alex licked his lips and pulled Hank down closer. “You know what that means?” Hank shook his head, but boy did he have a few ideas in mind. 

Once his parents and the kids headed out, Alex led Hank upstairs to their bedroom and flopped down on the bed, letting Hank tower over him. 

Alex pulled him down into a soft kiss, pulling back to look him in the eyes. “Can you believe it’s been three years?” Hank shook his head, not even understanding how time went by so fast. “It feels like just yesterday we went on our first date, had our first kiss, the first time we had sex,” he went on, starting to smile a little sheepishly. 

“You were so horny,” Hank teased and Alex lightly swatted him on the chest and giggled. 

“Lay off McCoy, so were you.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but wasn’t it you who jerked off nearly every time that I talked to you?” Alex playfully rolled his eyes and a faint blush creeped onto his cheeks, which Hank kissed at.

“Excuse me for thinking you’re sexy, is it such a crime?” Hank shrugged and laughed before giving Alex a loving kiss on the lips. Alex sighed contently and relaxed into the mattress, letting Hank rest over him. “I love you so much,” he breathed out when Hank moved to press kisses to his neck, letting a fang slip out every once in awhile, making him gasp. 

“I love you too,” Hank moved a hand under Alex’s shirt and Alex took it off and threw it to the side, pulling Hank back on top of him to mark him up.

The front door closed and Hank felt Alex tense up immediately. 

“Alex-

“It’s Scott,” he started to sit up again but Hank wrapped his arms around him, holding him in place. “Hank-

“Let it go for now, okay?” Hank started kiss at his neck again and Alex shivered. “Please,” he added and adjusted Alex so he was now sitting in his lap, starting to palm him through his jeans. 

“Fine, you win,” Alex started to paw at Hank’s clothes, “let me give you your reward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hank, don’t take the serum again.... ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is here!!! Just a slight hint of some of the events that will not only lead to the decisions Hank and Alex make, but how the story will progress as a whole.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fisted his hands into his fur, arching more into his mouth but Hank pressed his hands down on his hips and pushed him back down. “Hank,” he moaned out, a mix of pleasure and impatience in his voice. “I’m gonna cum,” he gripped Hank’s fur tighter, receiving a low growl from him which took him over the edge and Alex let out a low whine as he came. 

Hank licked his cock clean before pulling off and towering over Alex once more, kissing at biting at his neck. “So beautiful,” he murmured against his skin and Alex shivered under his warmth. Hank took his face in his hands and ravished Alex’s mouth in a kiss, which made his stomach flip.

Alex moved to wrap his legs around Hank’s back, pulling him down closer. He could feel his erection against his stomach and Alex pulled Hank back to look him in the eyes. “Do you want to?” 

“Have sex?” Alex nodded and combed his fingers through his hair. “If we’re being realistic, we could’ve already conceived last night, right?” Alex shrugged, not really knowing the answer. 

“It’s possible, but I’ll have to make an appointment to get my blood checked and I can’t even do that for at least a week.”

Hank nodded in understanding, nuzzling his cheek as he started to smile. “You think we’re going to have another baby?” 

“Maybe,” Alex giggled as Hank repositioned him and Alex grunted as he felt the tip of his cock already pushing its way inside of him. “If not last night then _definitely_ now,” he breathed out and Hank already was starting his quick rhythm. 

“You get off on this, don’t you?” Hank hissed in his ear and Alex was pretty sure he was floating on cloud nine. “Me filling you up with my cum, you having our babies, they doing it all over again.” Alex moaned in reply and _really_ wouldn’t mind if they had a bunch of kids, really, he wouldn’t.

“You said fifty,” he teased and received a bite in the shoulder from that. “You just-you feel so good. Can’t keep my hands off you.”

“I’ve noticed,” Hank sealed their lips together then and Alex whimpered against his lips, feeling a little sensitive as Hank’s knot started to grow inside of him. Hank started to purr as if he sensed Alex’s discomfort and Alex relaxed into the mattress, opening up his eyes and staring up at Hank with a relaxed smile. “We should name this one Alexander.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “No, we’re not. If we do, we’re never having sex again.” Hank chuckled and gave Alex a kiss on his forehead. “I’m serious,” he huffed before starting to laugh as well.

“You wouldn’t last a day.”

“Is that so?” Alex started to smirk, an idea coming into his head. “Do you wanna bet?” He sat up a little, being mindful of Hank’s knot inside of him still. “I bet you that I can go without having sex for a whole _week_.” 

“And if you cave?” 

Alex shrugged. “Then you get bragging rights and vice versa.” Hank laughed once more and shook his head at him. 

“Alright, you have yourself a deal.” Which Hank sealed with a kiss. Alex wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him even closer, resting his face in the crook of his neck. Alex closed his eyes and felt himself relax completely as he inhaled Hank’s scent. “Alex, are you falling asleep?” Hank ran a hand through his hair and let out a small laugh as he rolled off of him since his knot died down but remained at his side.

Hank’s voice came fainter and fainter until Alex finally drifted off to sleep. He was thankful Edna and Norton were here since Alex could catch up on some of his sleep since he was pretty behind on it.

When Alex opened his eyes, he was dressed back into his clothes and he was under the covers of his bed, alone. Slowly, he sat up and ran a hand through his hair before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed. 

Alex walked out in the hall, seeing Scott’s bedroom door was open and Alex _still_ needed to talk to him about not only last night, but this morning as well. 

Scott was becoming distant, which was very obvious to Alex, but maybe there was something going on that he didn’t feel comfortable talking about. But Alex was going to remind him, _again_ , that he can talk to him about anything. 

Alex knocked on his door and Scott glanced up from his phone and beckoned for him to step in. Alex closed the door behind him and leaned up against it. “Can we talk for a sec?” Scott nodded and set his phone down beside him, waiting for Alex to continue. “Look Scott, I know relationships can be great and exciting but you have to still be responsible and stay true to your word.”

“The movie was longer than I thought, sorry,” he flashed Alex a quick smile and laid back on his bed, grabbing his phone again and Alex could see he was texting someone, probably Logan, in the reflection of his glasses.

“And what about this morning?”

Scott shrugged. “Logan wanted to see the sunrise with me.” Alex sighed a little heavily and Scott turned his attention back to him. “What? Alex, I’m fine, really. I’m in good hands. Just worry about your family.”

“You _are_ my family Scott,” Alex approached his bed and sat down on the edge, looking down at him with slight concern. “What’s going on?” Scott shook his head, as if it was nothing. “Just know that I love you and you can tell me anything, anything at all, okay?”

Scott glanced up again. “Anything?” Alex nodded and Scott sat up, taking in a deep breath. “Logan wants to have sex,” he admitted and Alex cocked an eyebrow, “with me,” he added. “But I’m scared because what if it hurts?”

Alex knew this day would come, he just wished it wasn’t _today_. He guessed he would eventually find out if Scott was sexually active or not but now he had his answer and he wasn’t even sure if he _wanted_ to know.

“Um,” he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little awkward, “it’s not that painful, just like an ache.” Scott gave a slow nod of understanding. “Do you feel comfortable having sex?” 

“Yeah like, it’s not that big of a deal.”

“Well, it is,” Alex told him gently. “You want your first time to be special and to be with someone special and with someone who you _want_ to have sex with. There’s nothing wrong in saving yourself for the right one,” he gave him a small smile, thinking about Hank. Alex _knew_ he was the right one for him; no one else compared.

“So was your first time with someone special? Before Hank?”

Alex chewed on his lip as he thought, remembering he only had sex with one other person but it was a _very_ long time ago and Alex didn’t even remember it that well. Besides, Hank was _a lot_ better than anyone anyway. 

“Well, no-

“Then why do it?” 

“Because I was stupid and just wanted to get it over with since I was eighteen and going to college and I thought I’d meet someone there but it didn’t end up that way.” Alex shook his head at his past mindset. To ever think if things never happened the way they did, Alex maybe wouldn’t have met Hank or had any of his kids and that thought didn’t settle easy in his stomach. “But as long as you’re sure and Logan’s clean, you should be wearing protection anyway, it should go well.” Scott gave a nod of understanding once more. “Anything else?”

“Yeah, can I have babies like you?”

Alex snorted. “I don’t know, but I don’t want you having kids for a _very_ long time, understand me?”

“But-

“No buts Scott,” he interjected firmly. “Don’t make me your prime example, okay? No kids before marriage, got it?” Scott nodded. “Good. And if you really want to find out then see your doctor and they’ll be able to help you,” he gave him a pat on his knee before standing up and leaving his room.

“Daddy!”

Alex turned to see Christopher had just finished making his way up the stairs and was now holding a stuffed elephant. “Hey big guy!” Alex crouched down and held his arms open which Chris ran into and gave him a hug. “Have fun at the zoo?”

“Yeah!” Chris pulled away and showed Alex his elephant, a cute smile forming on his face.

“Did you get an elephant?” Chris nodded and Alex scooped him up in his arms, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “What’s their name?”

Chris thought for a moment as Alex carried him down the stairs. “Wubble.”

“That is a great name,” he grinned and let Chris go play with Katherine, who had a lion toy and was making it bounce around Norton’s lap. “What’s your lion’s name, sweetie?” Alex asked her and Katherine giggled with glee as she held the toy up in the air for Alex to see. 

“Elle,” she announced happily and Alex gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before she went back to playing. 

“Where’s Hank?” Norton pointed towards the kitchen and Alex headed in there, seeing Hank was cooking while Edna held Gabe, who had the leg of a stuffed giraffe in his mouth. Gabe noticed Alex instantly and started to whine and reach out for him and Edna turned and gave Alex a small smile as she handed him over. “Thank you for taking them out,” he turned towards Gabe and kissed his cheek. 

“It was our pleasure! They’re absolute angels, especially this one,” she lightly gave Gabe’s cheek a pinch and he did a little gurgle of approval. “He fell asleep and slept most of the trip, but he woke up towards the end.”

“We’re trying to fix his sleep schedule,” Hank informed her and Alex watched as he made his favorite meal: Spaghetti. “He keeps sleeping during the day, but only for a couple of hours, and it’s a _miracle_ when we can get him to sleep at night.”

Edna dismissed his words with the wave of her hands. “He’s just a baby, he’ll grow out of it. Besides, when you were his age, you were the exact same way,” she gave Hank a pat on the arm and Gabe another kiss before leaving the kitchen. 

“I talked to Scott,” Alex brought up, leaning against the kitchen counter as he watched Hank cooked. “I ended up giving him a lesson in sex.”

Hank let out a faint laugh, looking at Alex to see he was serious. “Really? You didn’t have it with him sooner than that?”

“Of course I did,” Alex scoffed and adjusted Gabe on his side so he was a little more comfortable holding him. “I did it when he was like fourteen though and it was _way_ before he even showed interest in anything outside of like video games and movies,” he drawled on. 

“I’m surprised you’re being so calm about Scott having sex.” 

Alex shrugged. “Do I have much of a choice? They’ve been together for two years now, and I’m glad it didn’t happen _yet_ and that Scott felt comfortable enough with me talking about it.” Hank gave a nod of understanding and Alex gave him a quick kiss just before Gabe started fussing. Alex scrunched up his nose, sensing that Gabe needed a change. “I’ll be back.”

Alex left the kitchen and took Gabe upstairs to change his diaper, getting him to be happy again.

“See? No need to fuss, Buddy.” Alex picked him back up and sat down in the rocking chair in Gabe’s room. Alex faced him forward in his lap and let Gabe bounce on his lap. 

“This came for you.” Alex turned his head to see Scott was now in the room, handing him an envelope. Alex gave him a quick smile and took the envelope from Scott before he left the room.

Alex sat Gabe down in his lap as he opened it, his heart feeling heavy in his chest as he did.

**_Please Join Us to Celebrate_ **

**_Our Wedding_ **

**_Charles & Erik_ **

**_January Fourth_ **

Charles and Erik were getting _married_. Alex had been engaged for _two whole years_ and him and Hank didn’t even make a date yet for the wedding since they were just way too busy.

Maybe Alex was just envious, but he wasn’t quite looking forward to the wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Alex, just because Charles an Erik are getting married doesn’t mean you aren’t! Or is he?
> 
> See ya Friday!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday so the next chapter is here!!!! 
> 
> Again, more angst and there is a lot of back and forth Hank and Alex fighting, to them making up, etc. throughout all of these chapters since it all does lead up to something that’s huge...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

Alex turned away from Hank that night in bed and Hank didn’t understand why. He noticed that Alex was quiet at dinner as well, being the only one who didn’t talk as much as the others did, but no one seemed to notice besides Hank.

Hank looked at the back of his head, watching his back rise and fall as he drifted off to sleep. “Do you want to cuddle?” He whispered and Alex turned over and reached out to Hank, who pressed himself up against his side and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Alex blinked up at him and ran his hands through Hank’s fur, the feeling making him purr. “Do you ever think about what could’ve happened if we didn’t have kids yet? Would we still be together?”

Hank knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, taken back by the question. “Yes. Alex, I’m not with you for the sake of our kids, you know that, right?” Alex nodded and Hank pressed a kiss to his forehead. “What’s wrong?”

“Can you _please_ stop asking me that?” Alex rolled his eyes annoyedly and Hank felt his gut twist in his stomach. “I’m just-things weren’t supposed to turn out like this, Hank,” his voice was coming more out like a whine and Hank could see Alex was getting choked up. 

“Like what?”

“We were supposed to enjoy our time together as a couple and then get married but we didn’t have time for either of those things, let alone anything.” Alex wiped at a tear that fell down his face and he started to sniffle. 

“Alex, I know things were a little rushed between us but I’m glad things happened when they did.” Hank caressed his cheek but Alex turned away from his touch. “Alex-

“Charles and Erik are getting married,” he interjected with a pout. 

“Okay, and?”

Alex sat more up in bed, crossing his arms over his chest. “And it’s not _fair_. We’ve been engaged for two years now and we haven’t even thought about a wedding or anything.”

“You’re upset over the fact that Charles and Erik are getting married and we’re not yet married?” Alex nodded. “Alex, it doesn’t matter if we’re married or not, we’re happy and that’s all that matters. Besides,” he sighed, feeling a little realistic, “life’s not fair.”

“Clearly life’s not fair because if it was my parents nor my little brother would be dead,” Alex snapped and started to get out of bed.

“Alex-

“No Hank, I get it, really I do. My life fucking sucks and the one thing I only ever wanted, marrying you, hasn’t happened yet and we don’t even know when it’s going to happen since we barely have time to think let alone plan a wedding!” Alex exclaimed and started a light pace in front of the bed. 

Hank took in a deep breath as he sat up, looking at Alex a little weirdly. “So what you’re saying is is that you want to get married?”

“Yes! I want to get married and have all our friends and family be there and we have a cake and everything and even go on a honeymoon, but cleary it’s _too_ much to ask for since I’ve been wanting it for a while now and it still hasn’t happened yet!”

“Alex, you need to relax and calm do-

“Relax?” Alex scoffed. “I haven’t been able to relax for like the past eight years, okay? My whole life changed in a _day_ and it probably will never be okay.”

“Alex-

Alex waved a hand at Hank’s words and walked out of the bedroom. Hank laid back down and ran a hand over his face, glancing at the clock to see it was almost midnight. 

Hank knew Alex was stressed, hell he was just as stressed too, but he never thought Alex would _ever_ snap like that. He understood that he missed his parents and he had to take on responsibility quicker than he planned too, but wouldn’t Alex be a little _adapted_ to it by now? Hank knew it sucked, but shouldn’t Alex be alright by now? 

Maybe Hank didn’t understand Alex as well as he thought he did. That feeling didn’t settle right with him, but maybe it was the truth.

What did this mean for them as a couple? Hank wasn’t going to break up with Alex, he loved him too much and they possibly had a fourth child on the way. Hank didn’t want his kids growing up in a broken home either, so maybe him and Alex could patch up whatever just happened.

Well, Hank was wrong.

When morning came, his parents made breakfast which was a lovely surprise and Alex hadn’t returned to bed the night before so Hank woke up alone, but when he saw Alex again, he was calmly eating while holding Gabe. 

Hank greeted all of his kids with a kiss like he always did, and when he gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek, he moved to give Alex one as well, who abruptly stood up and muttered some excuse. Hank sighed as he watched Alex leave the dining room with Gabe and head upstairs as Hank took his spot at the breakfast table.

Was Alex _really_ mad at Hank for last night? It’s not Hank’s fault, or anyone’s for that matter, on why they’re still not married. He didn’t feel as there was a sudden rush to, but he guessed Alex disagreed. 

Hank pushed his plate away, suddenly not that hungry, and went upstairs to Gabe’s room, finding Alex changing him out of his onesie, since it was stained with his breakfast. 

“Look Alex, I know you’re upset-

“I’m not upset,” Alex glanced over his shoulder and gave Hank a quick look before attending back to their son. 

“Clearly you are.”

Alex huffed and turned around with Gabe once he was all changed and took the dirty clothes into his hamper. “Fine, whatever,” he grumbled and grabbed a book off the shelf and sat on the floor with Gabe, starting to look through it with him.

“So that's it then? We’re just not going to talk about it?” Alex remained silent and Hank felt his temper rising. “Fine. If you don’t want to talk about it then we just won’t talk, does that make you happy?” Alex shrugged and didn’t reply and Hank rolled his eyes at him before leaving the room. 

God Alex was stubborn. Why didn’t he just _talk_ to Hank about what was upsetting him and they could just work it out from there? 

Well, Hank knew the answer to that question: Alex was just as stubborn as he was. But they were in this relationship _together_ and of course Hank wanted to get married and he understood that they didn’t have a lot of time on their hands, but did it really change anything? If they got married, the only thing that would change was Alex’s last name, their status as husbands, and their financials.

Hank shook his thoughts away and went downstairs, going to distract himself by cooking up lunch for everyone. 

When he entered the kitchen, he saw his mom was already cooking away, beating him to it. 

“Mom, you didn’t have to,” Hank began but Edna waved a hand at his words. 

“I _wanted_ to,” she turned and gave him a warm smile. Edna’s face shifted into a bit of concern and she tilted her head to the side, as if she was trying to figure out what was wrong. “Are you okay honey?” Hank shrugged and started cutting the vegetables that she begun that were next to her. 

“Alex and I got in a fight last night and now he won’t talk to me about it,” he muttered and turned back to his mom when he felt her hand on his arm. 

Edna gave his arm a squeeze and started to rub it soothingly. “Do you want to talk about it?”

“A friend of ours is getting married and I guess it reminded Alex that we still aren’t married yet and haven’t had time to plan anything out or let alone set a date.”

Edna gave a slow nod of understanding. 

“I know what to do,” she patted Hank’s arm and left the kitchen without another word. Hank shrugged it off and continued to prepare lunch.

“Alright boys,” he turned his head to see his mom was back in the kitchen, with Alex this time, who was still holding Gabe, “you two are going on a date tonight, Norton and I will watch the kids.” 

“I don’t think-

“No objections,” Edna gave Hank a look and Hank shut his mouth, knowing he couldn’t win this argument. Hank put his hands up in defeat and resumed to cutting vegetables. “And neither of you leave this kitchen either till you set things straight, okay?” Edna took Gabe from Alex then and left the kitchen before Hank or Alex could say anything. 

Alex went to the drawer and grabbed another knife, helping Hank cut. “You told your mom?”

“Yes, not willingly, but she basically forced me to tell her,” Hank joked, hoping it would lighten the mood. Alex gave him a playful nudge and Hank turned to see a small smile was playing on his lips. “Alex, I-

“I’m sorry,” Alex quickly interjected and turned to face Hank fully, “I was just upset and I took it out on you and I’m sorry.” Hank embraced him then and pressed a kiss to his head. 

“I get it though,” Hank pulled back a little and looked him in the eyes. “I know it sucks that we don’t have a lot of time on our hands for each other let alone anything but we will _always_ have each other and I know I can’t promise you when but I promise you that I will marry you, Alex Summers.”

Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him down into a loving kiss. “I’m going to be grumpy at their wedding, just so you know,” he smirked and Hank let out a faint laugh. “And I’m going to eat a shit ton of cake too,” he added.

“Sounds like a plan,” Hank pulled him back down into a kiss and hugged him tightly. He remembered then what Alex said to him last night, about his parents and little brother, who Gabe is named after since it turns out Katherine was pregnant when she died. Hank never told Alex that he visited his parents’ graves all those years ago, but maybe he should, just because. “Alex?”

“Hm?” Alex pulled back and looked Hank in the eyes. “What’s up?”

Hank ran a hand through his hair and caressed his cheek. “Do you remember that day when I found out you were having the twins?” Alex nodded, waiting for him to continue. “And I left to get more material for Scott’s glasses?” Again, Alex nodded. “Well, on my way back, I stopped at the flower shop to buy you flowers and on my way back, I stopped by the graveyard,” he confessed. “I went to go see your parents.” 

Alex’s eyes immediately watered with tears but he didn’t say anything, just waited for Hank to continue.

“I told them that I loved you and that I would be there for you and Scott and I told them how you were expecting babies and I gave them the flowers and then some blue jays appeared before I left.”

Alex took in a breath as tears poured down his face. “Those were their favorite birds. Like they _loved_ blue jays and I’m pretty sure they were obsessed,” he let out a teary laugh and sniffled. “They would’ve loved you, Hank. Especially my mom, god she would hound me since I was like fifteen to see if I found anybody yet,” he shook his head at the memory, a smile falling onto his lips. “And my dad would’ve probably killed you, honestly.”

Hank cocked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yeah, you knocked up his kid. I mean, he’d like you but after awhile.”

“That sounds like you, with Scott,” Hank mentioned and received a playful swat on the chest. 

“Watch it, McCoy, we still have a date tonight.”

Hank grinned. “Remind me again of where we're going?” 

“You’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Edna, demanding the boys go out and have the date night they deserve!!! How will it go? Find out Monday!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s date night!!!! Hopefully this date will go well and Alex and Hank can get back on the right track!!! Enjoy!!

Alex sucked in his gut as he finished zipping up his skinny jeans and ran a hand through his hair as he stared at his reflection in the mirror.

He hadn’t aged a day. Honestly, Alex looked _exactly_ the same as he did years ago when he first went on a date with Hank, hell even _before_ he met Hank. The Summers family did have relatively good genes though, so Alex expected himself to age nicely. 

Speaking of jeans, Alex’s were starting to feel just slightly uncomfortable. They’ve fit in the past and Alex maintained the same exact weight for years, even after his kids, but maybe they just shrunk in the dryer or something. 

Alex turned his head towards the doorway when he heard a low whistle, seeing that Hank was wearing a dress shirt and slacks himself, and staring at Alex in awe. “Damn,” he gasped and Alex felt his cheeks heat up.

“Do my jeans look too tight?” 

Hank shook his head and approached Alex, hoisting him up on the bathroom counter. “I think you look amazing, as always.” Hank turned his head to the side and started to kiss along Alex’s jaw, making him shiver. 

“You look pretty sexy yourself,” Alex opened his legs more and welcomed Hank to move in between them. “Why don’t we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?”

“I told you you wouldn’t be able to last a day,” he laughed and Alex cursed to himself. “I told you so,” he boasted and Alex playfully rolled his eyes, making him laugh. 

“Alright you win, this time.” Alex giggled and slid off the bathroom counter, taking Hank’s hand in his. “Come on, let’s go,” he led the way out of the bathroom and downstairs to the living room. Alex let go of Hank’s hand and picked Gabe up off of the floor, giving him a kiss on the cheek. “Daddy and I will be back, okay? Grandma and Grandpa are gonna watch you guys.” Gabe started to fuss and Norton hushed him soothingly and took him from Alex, who gave hugs and kisses to Katherine and Chris as well. Alex didn’t know where Scott was, he assumed he was home, but who knew, he wouldn’t worry about it yet. 

Hank took Alex’s hand again and they left the house, walking over into Hank’s car and Alex hopped in, letting him drive. Alex kept holding Hank’s hand as they drove, looking longingly out the window. 

“Remember our first date?”

Alex turned back to look at Hank, a smile falling onto his face. “Of course. It was probably the best date I’ve ever been on.” Alex was _extremely_ nervous meeting Hank. He wanted to make a good impression and it didn’t help when Sean just sat down and talked to Hank before Alex could get there. 

“Me too,” Hank agreed and brought Alex’s hand up to his mouth, giving it a kiss. “Well, hopefully tonight tops that,” he parked the car and Alex realized they were at Sean’s restaurant. 

“How’d you know I wanted to go here?” 

Hank shrugged. “Just a hunch,” he grinned. 

Alex leaned forward and pulled Hank down into a sweet kiss, exchanging a few more kisses before getting out of the car and walking inside, immediately being greeted by Sean.

“Well well well, if it isn’t my favorite couple!” Sean cheered loudly and some customers glanced at them before resuming to their conversations. “Let me show you your table,” he started to lead them towards a booth and they both followed him. Alex sat down across from Hank and Sean sat down next to Alex, grinning at them both. “How have you guys been? I feel like I never see you two anymore.” 

“We’re good,” Hank answered for them, “just busy with the kids and all.” Sean nodded in understanding. “You?”

“Oh I’m great! You know, I have this couple that wants their wedding at _my_ restaurant!” Sean exclaimed happily and Alex felt his chest tighten a little bit at the mention of marriage. “You guys know them, it’s Charles and Erik.”

“ _What_?” Alex blurted and stared at Sean fully. “Charles and Erik are getting married _here_?” Sean nodded and Alex _really_ felt like shit now.

Him and Hank were supposed to get married at Sean’s restaurant, that was Alex’s plan at least. They had their first date here and this place was just _special_ to him because Hank was special to him and now Alex would be watching all of that happen but not through his own experience. 

“I’m going to get you guys some bread,” Sean excused and Alex wasn’t even hungry anymore. 

Hank gave his hand a squeeze and Alex met his eyes, seeing he was giving him a small smile. “Do you want to go?” Alex felt his eyes sting with tears because Hank was just so fucking sweet and Alex loved him and why was he so emotional?

Alex nodded, not trusting his voice, and Hank held his hand as they got up and walked out of the restaurant, getting back in the car and just driving aimlessly around. 

“Hank,” Alex finally spoke up after about ten minutes of silence, “can you pull over? Please?” Hank gave him a weird look but complied and pulled off to the side of the road. Alex quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and moved to sit in Hank’s lap. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just being you,” he wrapped his arms around his neck and started to straddle Hank’s waist. “I love you, Hank. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me and I know things haven’t been the best between us lately but I love you and you make me _so_ happy.” Hank smiled and pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you too.” Hank pulled him closer and Alex sealed their lips together then and sighed contently against the kiss. 

Alex parted his lips and deepened the kiss, feeling Hank’s hands starting to tease at his jacket. Alex shrugged it off without pulling away and pulled his shirt off too, letting Hank nip as his exposed skin.

“Naughty,” Hank hissed in his ear and Alex felt his jeans get tighter. “You can’t wait till we get home?”

“No,” Alex replied honestly because he wanted Hank _now_. “I want you so badly Hank,” he shivered when he felt Hank drag one of his claws down his spine. 

Hank fumbled with his own slacks and got them undone before starting to help Alex with his. Alex sucked it in, again, and got his jeans undone and down past his thighs. 

“You didn’t wear underwear?”

“I can’t with these jeans,” Alex quickly explained before sealing their lips back together in a heated kiss. 

Hank pushed his cock inside of him without warning and Alex moaned against his mouth as he started bouncing up and down on his cock, stars clouding his vision. Alex tilted his neck back and gave Hank more room to kiss him if he pleased. 

“Hank,” Alex moaned out loudly and gripped his shoulders tightly as Hank thrusted up inside of him. “Fuck fuck Hank.” Alex chewed on his lower lip and came all over Hank’s shirt when he felt his knot starting to grow inside of him. “Sorry.”

Hank nuzzled his cheek and pressed a kiss to his head. “It’s alright,” he rubbed his back soothingly, “do you feel better?” Alex smirked and nodded. 

“Much better.” 

“Good,” Hank grinned. “Do you want to get some takeout after this?” Alex nodded once more and Hank hugged him in his lap as his cum spilled inside of him. Alex put his shirt back on as well as his jacket but remained on Hank’s lap. “What are you in the mood for?”

“Pizza, definitely pizza.” Alex ran his hands through Hank’s hair and didn’t really feel like moving. “But can we just sit here for a minute? I just want to enjoy being together, just for a little bit.”

“Sounds per-

Hank was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing and Alex felt his leg vibrating. “Hold on,” he grumbled and reached into his pocket and dug out his phone, seeing it was Scott. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I don’t feel well,” Scott groaned on the other end. “Like my head hurts and I feel nauseous and Gabe keeps crying and it’s not helping so when are you gonna be home?”

“Um,” Alex let out a faint laugh and looked in between his legs to see Hank’s knot still hadn’t died down, “maybe in like thirty minutes to an hour. Just give him a teething ring or his pacifier. How are Chris and Katherine?”

“Oh they’re fine. Hank’s parents already put them to bed so they’re good. Gabe just won’t fall asleep.”

“Okay, we’ll try to be home soon. Feel better.” Alex hung up then and rested his head on Hank’s shoulder. “Gabe won’t go to sleep,” he mumbled and moved off of Hank’s lap, pulling up his pants and sitting back in his seat. 

Hank made himself presentable as well too and started to drive off once more. “What kind of pizza do you want? All meat?” He glanced at Alex, who nodded, taking Hank’s hand again as they made their way to a shop. “Do you think Sean’s mad that we left?”

“I don’t know,” Alex looked out the window, watching as other cars drove past them, “I’ll call him some other time and just tell him we had an emergency with the kids and I’ll treat him to lunch or something.” 

Hank gave his hand a squeeze. “Do you want to go to their wedding?”

Alex bit on the inside of his cheek and _knew_ he couldn’t say no to not going to Charles and Erik’s wedding. They’re their good friends, they _had_ to attend their wedding, so Alex didn’t really have much of a choice but he _wasn’t_ petty.

“Yes,” he finally answered. 

“Okay good, that’s good. Charles asked me to be his best man.”

_Of course_ Alex told himself and he definitely couldn’t back out, even if he wanted to. 

“That’s great,” Alex forced himself to smile and Hank pulled up into the pizza shop and hopped out of the car, disappearing inside.

He looked out the window once more, watching as small pellets of rain started to patter against the window. Alex closed his eyes and rested his head against the cool glass, trying to relax and forget about the past two days.

Alex jerked awake when the car door opened and he looked to see Hank was back with a pizza. He handed it to Alex, who went ahead and took a slice, and fed one to Hank as he drove home.

When they got back home, Alex took the box of pizza and put it in the fridge and went upstairs, hearing crying the whole time. Alex went into Gabe’s room and saw Edna was in the rocking chair, trying to soothe him. 

“He’s a tough one,” Edna nodded in agreement and Alex took Gabe from her and rested him on his hip. “Daddy’s home, it’s okay,” he pressed a kiss to his head and Gabe’s crying quieted to simple whining and Edna left the room. “Come on Buddy, let’s go see Daddy.” Alex carried him over into the bedroom where Hank just finished changing into some pajamas. 

“Hey cutie,” Hank cooed and picked Gabe up, pressing a kiss to his cheek and bouncing him up and down, making him giggle. “You need to get to bed, it’s getting late.” He started to swaddle him and Gabe started to quiet down. 

Alex gave Gabe a kiss on the head and Hank one on the lips and went over to his dresser, digging out a pair of pajamas to change into. Alex quickly changed and went back over to Hank, seeing Gabe was starting to drift off.

“I’m going to go put him down,” Hank whispered and Alex nodded and crawled into bed, being greeted by Hank seconds later. 

Alex closed his eyes once Hank’s arms were wrapped around his waist and he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A perfect way to end the night :)
> 
> Also, pay attention to some of the *activiry* done in this chapter, perhaps it makes something happen...
> 
> Will things continue to go well for Hank and Alex? Find out Friday!!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it’s Friday and the next chapter is here!!!
> 
> I know some of this is getting repetitive, all the back and forth with Hank and Alex fighting, then them making up, etc. but it all leads to something BIGGER. The stress and tension all unwind at some point, which you’ll see...
> 
> Pay close attention to this chapter especially ;) Enjoy!!

Thanksgiving week went by slowly, but soon enough the kids were back in preschool, Alex’s classes picked back up, and Hank’s parents were already driving back to Illinois.

Things were _better_ between him and Alex, but Hank knew Alex was still upset over Charles and Erik getting married since they were still not married themselves but Hank _will_ marry him. Maybe not now, he was in no rush, but eventually. 

Hank shook his thoughts and tended to Gabe, who was crying upstairs and picked him up in his arms. “Lets eats some lunch,” he told him and pressed a kiss to his head, carrying him downstairs and over into the kitchen. 

“Nana,” Gabe gurgled and Hank grabbed a banana and mashed into a bowl for him, and grabbed him a bottle full of juice from the fridge. 

Just as Hank set him down in his highchair and helped him eat, he felt his phone ringing in his pocket. Hank pulled it out and answered it, not even checking to see who it was. 

“Hello?”

“Hey, I’m in the clear. Well, we’re in the clear,” Alex rambled on the other end, not really sounding that enthusiastic. “I did the bloodwork and they checked them right away since I kinda said it was an emergency,” he muttered, “but yeah, no baby.”

Hank felt a little relieved at that news since he _did_ want another baby, but until Gabe was just a little bit older. “Well, we’ll try again, but we might as well wait, right?.”

“Yeah,” Alex sighed, “I got to go though, pick up the kids and all.” Before Hank could reply, he hung up and Hank set his phone down and finished feeding Gabe his lunch. 

“Daddy’s going to be home soon,” Hank informed Gabe, who cooed against his bottle and Hank smiled at him and pressed a kiss to his head. 

The front door slammed shut and Hank looked over to see Scott was now home and he kicked off his shoes and flopped down on the couch. 

“Bad day?” Hank asked him and Scott groaned.

“I think I have the flu or something like I feel like I’m going to throw up,” he grumbled. “Nope, definitely going to throw up.” Scott pushed himself off the couch and bolted to the bathroom, slamming the door to that too.

Hank hoped whatever Scott had, he didn’t pass it to him, Alex, or any of the kids. “Dada,” his attention snapped back to Gabe and he picked him up and wiped off his hands and face. Gabe reached out and tugged on Hank’s fur and giggled, clearly fascinated by it. 

“God I feel like shit,” Scott appeared again and flopped back down on the couch, looking miserable. “I think I’m dying.”

“You’re not dying,” Hank let out a faint laugh and sat down near him on the couch, standing Gabe up in his lap. “Have you eaten anything?” Scott shook his head. “When did it start?”

“When did what start?” Hank’s head snapped over to the door, seeing Alex was now home with the twins. 

“Nothing,” Scott quickly got off the couch and went upstairs without another word.

Alex shook his head at him and helped the twins get out of their coats before they ran over to Hank and started to climb up on his lap. “What’s up with Scott?” Alex took Gabe and hugged him to his chest, starting to sway him. 

“He’s not feeling well,” Hank wrapped one around around Chris’ waist and the other around Katherine’s, pressing a kiss to both their heads. “He’s been throwing up.” 

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Throwing up?” 

“Has the stomach flu or something, hopefully he doesn’t give it to us or the kids.”

“Oh my god,” Alex sat down on the coffee table across from Hank and ran a hand through his hair, “he _doesn’t_ have the flu. Don’t his symptoms sound familiar?” 

“Alex-

“He’s pregnant, Hank.” Alex stated coldly and he looked pretty upset by the news. “I’m going to kill Logan, and then I’m going to kill Scott for _lying_ to me. How could I not see it before? He was trying to throw me off by acting like he never did anything before and this whole time he was!”

“Alex,” Hank set Christopher and Katherine down on the ground and they went to play on the carpet with some of their toys, “I think you’re jumping to conclusions,” he told him lightly and Alex scoffed.

“I’m jumping to _conclusions_? So you think he’s simply _sick_?” 

Hank nodded. “Just relax, okay? Scott is perfectly fine.”

Alex shook his head at that and adjusted Gabe so he was now sitting in his lap. “He’s not sick, I’m sure of it. I know my brother and I know when he’s hiding something from me and his behavior recently just proves that too,” he huffed and Hank gave a small shake of his head, focusing his attention on Chris and Katherine. “For god sakes Hank can you take my side on this? Just once?”

“Take your side?” Hank looked back over at Alex, confused. “I’m _always_ on your side, Alex.”

“Really? Because lately it doesn’t feel like you’ve been at all,” he brisked and stood up, moving to the carpet and letting Gabe crawl around. 

“Why? Because of the wedding?”

Alex sighed a little heavily and looked at Hank a little blankly. “No, it’s not because of the wedding. Just forget it,” he grumbled and Hank looked at him incredulously. 

“Clearly you’re pissed at me,” he snapped back. 

“I’m not pissed at you,” Alex looked away from him then and let Katherine sit down in his lap. “I’m just concerned about Scott and I think he’s keeping something from me and it doesn’t hurt to have your support,” he mumbled. 

“But that’s the thing, he’s _not_ keeping anything from you, Alex. You’re just-

“Overreacting? Jumping to conclusions?” Alex cut him off, sounding a little bitter. “Scott’s my brother, I’ve been looking after him for years and if he’s pregnant-

“See? _If_. You don’t even know if he is or not.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “But I _know_ he is, okay? Agree with me or not, I don’t care.”

“Clearly,” Hank retorted and Alex glared at him. 

“And yet again you’re not taking my side.”

“I’m not agreeing with you on something so absurd,” Hank stood up and glared down at Alex. “If you want to keep driving a wedge between you and Scott then so be it.”

And that was the straw that broke the camel’s back.

Alex immediately moved Katherine out of his lap and stood up, crossing his arms over his chest and nearly _fuming_ with anger. “I am not driving a wedge between me and my brother! I fucking cared for him my whole life. I was the one who had to raise him and was there for him every single day and the _last_ thing I’d ever do is try to ruin that!”

“You already have since if you and Scott were as close as you claim to be he would be telling you everything! But no, you’re choosing to _control_ him and baby him like he’s a damn child.”

“He is a child!”

“He’s eighteen!” Hank exclaimed a little loudly, feeling his temper starting to rise. “He’s old enough to make his own decision and whatever he does with his life is his choice and you shouldn’t be nosy as interfering with his happiness!”

“Oh so now Scott’s _unhappy_?”

Hank ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it in frustration. “You’re helicoptering him, Alex. Give him some space, let him make his own mistakes and if he needs you he’ll ask,” he told him more calmly since Gabe was starting to look upset.

“You’re asking me to back off then? Back off my own brother?” Alex picked Gabe up then and rested him on his hip. “You have quite some nerve telling me to do that, Hank.” Gabe started crying then and Alex started to bounce him, trying to get him to settle. 

“Stop being clingy with him and I wouldn’t have to!”

“Clingy?!” Alex nearly hollered and Gabe got even more upset. “I’m not being clingy! He’s my brother and I love him and I want what’s best for him which you don’t understand!”

“Oh, I understand,” Hank took a step forward, towering over Alex a little threateningly. “I think it’s you who doesn’t understand the fact that you’re suffocating him!”

Alex’s eyes were shining with tears and he looked like he was about to hit Hank, but he took a step back and deep breath. “If I’m so damn suffocating then you can take as much _space_ from me as possible, I don’t care.” With that, Alex left the room with Gabe and headed on upstairs.

Hank sat back down on the couch and gloomily watched Chris and Katherine as they continued playing, noticeably oblivious to the argument. What Hank said to Alex didn’t settle well with him, but he would give Alex time to cool off and then he would apologize.

Well, Alex didn’t cool off.

He made dinner, which was a simple tuna casserole, and didn’t say a single word to Hank or even look at him _once_. Scott didn’t join them, probably still too sick to eat anything, and Alex shoveled in his food and took Gabe out of his highchair since he wasn’t eating either because he was still crying. Gabe turned away everything but his pacifier, but even then he kept crying. 

Alex took him upstairs and left the room without a word. Hank helped Chris and Katherine clean up before taking them upstairs and getting them bathed and ready for bed. 

Hank tucked them in and kissed the goodnight, hearing Gabe was still crying in the other room. He went over to his nursery and saw Alex was sitting with him in the rocking chair, trying to get him to settle down.

“Need help?” Alex didn’t even look at Hank as he asked, just kept his eyes focused on Gabe and trying to soothe him. “Alex, I’m sorry about what I said.” 

Alex pursed his lips and pressed a kiss to Gabe’s head before standing up and setting him down in his crib, turning on his mobile which distracted him and got him to stop crying.

“Alex,” Hank tried again. 

“I heard you,” Alex replied a little quietly, keeping his attention on Gabe. “And does it really matter if you’re sorry?” He turned his head to the side and looked over at Hank. “You shouldn’t be sorry for having your own opinion.” 

“I didn’t mean it.”

Alex shrugged and turned back to Gabe, giving him a kiss before stepping away from his crib and walking closer to Hank, who stepped aside and let Alex pass.

Hank followed him into their bedroom, watching Alex as he quickly threw on a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed, closing his eyes. Hank joined him minutes later, keeping his distance as he stared at his back. 

Hank knew what he said was wrong and out of place, but he didn’t want Alex to accuse Scott of something so _big_ like him being pregnant. Scott was still in his teen years and he seemed to already be withdrawing anyway, and Alex hounding him sometimes wouldn’t help. 

But it _technically_ wasn’t Hank’s place either since he wasn’t Scott’s brother, but he loved him and saw him like he was though. He knew Alex just wanted what was best for him, but sometimes there was a right and wrong way of getting there.

Gabe started crying again and Alex quickly got out of bed and left the room, coming back not even a minute later and laid down on his back, staring up at the ceiling. “Do you want another baby?” He asked randomly, not that Hank was complaining or anything since he was just grateful that Alex was speaking to him again. 

“I think we have our hands full right now, but eventually.” Hank slowly reached out to him but Alex turned away from him before he could do so. 

It could be worse honestly, Hank could be sleeping on the couch but he better knock on some wood to prevent it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Hank...
> 
> Is Alex really jumping to conclusions or trusting his gut? Find out Monday!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the angst continues...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex didn’t sleep much, or at all really. He was upset with Hank still and couldn’t stop thinking about what he said to him the previous night. 

Alex _wasn’t_ clingy or suffocating and maybe Hank just didn’t understand completely what Alex was going through. He was an only child, he still had his parents, and he didn’t know what it was like to be responsible for another person. Sure they had kids, but Alex was there to help him; Alex didn’t have any help when he was raising Scott. 

He glanced over at Hank, seeing he was still asleep, breathing softly and looking peaceful. Alex knew he should tell Hank about his news, but he couldn’t tell him, not after their argument. 

Did Hank even _want_ another kid? He did mention he would want one _eventually_ but not now. Alex knew he shouldn’t hide it from him again, like he did the first time with the twins, but Hank wouldn’t be excited, or he would at least act like he was but really wasn’t. 

Alex shook his thoughts away and pulled back his covers and quietly got out of bed. He walked out of his bedroom and looked across the hall to see Scott’s bedroom door was open. Alex poked his head on in there and saw a sleeping mask was over Scott’s eyes and he was fast asleep. 

Silently, Alex walked on in and sat down on the edge of Scott’s bed, running a hand through his hair. Scott was eighteen, would be nineteen within the year, but Alex still saw him as his _little_ brother, and maybe it was a problem that he still saw him as little. 

“You’re so weird,” Scott mumbled sleepily and Alex let out a small laugh. “Do you do this with your own kids?” 

Alex shrugged. “Sometimes.”

“Weirdo.” Scott took off his sleeping mask and secured his visor on, sitting up in bed and running a hand through his hair as he looked at him. “I heard you and Hank yelling but I drowned it out with my music since I’m not nosy.” Alex playfully rolled his eyes at that, knowing it wasn’t true. 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll be fine.” Alex didn’t know if he could believe his own statement, but he had to hope, right? “But what I am worried about is you, Scott. You never get sick, what’s going on?”

“Nothing.”

Alex let out a small sigh, knowing Scott would say that. “Please, be honest with me,” he calmly pleaded with him. 

“I’m afraid you’ll be mad if I told you the truth,” Scott looked down at his hands, fiddling with his comforter. 

“You can _always_ tell me anything, okay? I don’t want you to ever feel that way, Scott. I love you and you’re my brother and sure I may not agree with everything you do but that doesn’t change anything.” Scott gave a slow nod to his words and sucked in a breath.

“Logan wants me to move in with him,” he admitted. 

“Where does he live?”

“In an apartment, pretty close to where Hank used to be. It’s nice, it’s clean, he’s got a couple of bedrooms in there and a job and I got him down to smoke once a day and he only does it at work too,” Scott boasted and started to smile.

Alex laid his hand over his and gave it a squeeze. “Okay,” he agreed, “if you want to move in with Logan then you can go right ahead. But remember to help him pay rent too and groceries _and_ if either of you ever need help don’t hesitate to ask, okay? You’re always welcome here.” 

“Really?” Scott asked, sounding a little surprised.

“Yes really.”

Scott wrapped his arms around Alex then and gave him a hug. “You’re the best.” Alex smiled at his words as he hugged him back, pressing a kiss to his head. “You and the kids and Hank can always visit too.”

“We will,” Alex pulled back and gave Scott a warm smile. “Just be safe, okay?” Scott nodded and Alex hugged him again and let go entirely when he heard Gabe starting to cry. “Duty calls. If you need help with packing, just let me know, okay?” Scott nodded once more and Alex walked out of his room and went over into Gabe’s.

Alex knew Scott wasn’t telling him the _whole_ truth and he wouldn’t mention what him and Hank argued about but Alex had a hunch that Scott was keeping something big, possible like a pregnancy. 

“Shh Daddy’s here,” he told Gabe as he picked him up, taking him over to his changing table and quickly changing his diaper before taking him over into Christopher’s room. “Chris it’s time to get up,” he flicked on his bedroom lights and walked over to his bed, rubbing his back which stirred him awake. Alex noticed his cheeks and neck had red patches on them and he pressed a hand to his forehead, feeling he was warm. “Does your tummy hurt?” Chris shook his head and touched at his neck. “Aw Chris,” he pressed a kiss to his head and tucked him back in. “Go back to sleep for now, okay? I’ll take you to the doctor soon.” 

Alex got up and turned the lights back off and walked over into Katherine’s room, seeing she was out of bed and staring up at her closet. “Sweetie are you feeling okay?” She turned around at Alex’s voice and nodded, starting to smile. Alex checked her anyway, feeling that she felt normal. “Chris won’t be with you at school today because he’s not feeling well.”

Katherine pouted but seemed to just shrug it off and Alex set Gabe down to crawl on the carpet while he quickly helped Katherine change before taking her and Gabe downstairs and giving them both some breakfast while he himself ate with them.

Hank came down a few minutes later, giving Katherine and Gabe a kiss on the head and a small smile to Alex. “Where’s Christopher?”

“Upstairs. I think he has strep, but I’ll take him to the doctor soon.” 

“Strep?” Hank repeated, sitting down next to Alex, looking concerned. “How’d he get that?”

Alex shrugged. “Probably picked it up at school,” he took a small sip of his juice. “And Scott’s moving out, when, don’t know, but he is.”

“Alex,” he reached out his hand and gave it a squeeze and Alex resisted the urge to pull his hand away and let him touch him, even though he was still mad at him, “was that his decision or yours?”

“Both. ‘Bout time though, right?” Alex withdrew his hand and stood up, heading back upstairs and picking out some clothes for Christopher to get him dressed in. Alex approached his bed again and Chris turned over onto his back, opening his eyes. 

“Daddy,” he croaked and tears started to slide down his face. Alex picked him up and hugged him to his chest, pressing a kiss to his head.

Alex quickly got him dressed and then got himself dressed before taking Chris downstairs and putting on his coat and shoes. “I don’t mind taking him, I know you have class to get to,” Hank offered behind him and Alex shook his head.

“I can skip a day of class, I’m not leaving Chris alone with strep.”

“But I’ll be here.”

“Yeah and so will Gabe,” he replied a little sharply and got on his own coat before picking Chris up and taking him out the door and into the car. Alex fastened him in his car seat before starting to drive off.

Alex knew he couldn’t avoid Hank forever when he got home, but he still hasn’t fully forgiven him either. _Why_ would Hank say those things to him? Was he now telling Alex how he _really_ felt? 

Or was Alex simply thinking too much into it? No, he couldn’t be. Hank said what he said for a reason; he thought Alex was paranoid and clingy and _suffocating_. Since when was it a crime to care for someone? 

Alex felt his eyes stinging with tears then and he felt a pit starting to form in his stomach. He always thought Hank would just make _everything_ better and things were going _so_ well for so long but maybe reality was just finally setting in. There were just some things that Hank couldn’t fix and maybe he never could.

Alex wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand as he pulled up into the parking lot and parked his car. He got out and got Chris out as well, heading inside and checking him into the doctors before sitting down in the waiting room. 

Thankfully, they were the only ones there and Chris was seen right away. 

As Alex suspected, it was indeed strep and he was sent home with some medicine, making sure to give Katherine and Gabe some as well just in case they got it too.

When he got home, he gave Chris some breakfast and the medicine and let him watch a movie while Alex held him. “Bear,” he pointed at the screen when an animated bear popped up.

“Yeah it’s a bear eating some honey,” Alex pressed a kiss to his head and didn’t take his eyes off the TV when he heard the front door open, knowing it was Hank.

“Is he okay?” Alex nodded, not knowing if Hank could see or not and soon enough, he was next to him on the couch and Gabe made his way into Alex’s lap as well. “Alex, again, I’m sorry about yesterday.”

Alex started to chew on the inside of his cheek, a bad feeling forming in his stomach. “It’s the way you see me so,” he hugged Chris and Gabe a little tighter than before.

“But I don’t.”

“Then why say it?” Alex snapped his head to look at Hank, staring into those eyes of his. “If you didn’t mean it then you wouldn’t have said it,” he felt his eyes starting to water again and he turned back to look at the screen. “If you _really_ see me like that then why still be with me?”

“Alex,” Hank’s voice was soft then and Alex wasn’t sure if he was prepared for his answer, “I love you, exactly the way you are.”

“Sure as hell doesn’t feel like it,” he muttered under his breath.

“What is bringing this on? You’ve never been like this before.”

Alex looked back at Hank, seeing he looked just as upset as Alex felt. “You’ve changed, Hank. I’ve been trying to ignore it for awhile now but I can’t anymore,” tears started to slide down his face but he didn’t brush them away. “You’ve been acting different.”

“Because I haven’t been honest with you, Alex.” Hank let out a breath with those words and it only made Alex’s gut clench tighter. “I didn’t know how to tell you or when to tell you, but I guess now’s a good time.” 

Alex started to mentally prepare for Hank’s words. He knew what they would be: He was going to dump him. They would share joint custody of course, Alex would keep the house since it was technically his, and Hank could visit the kids any time he pleased.

“I-I don’t know how you’re going to react to this but I got Charles to not get married at Sean’s place because I knew how upset it made you and it turns out Erik wants the wedding to be kosher anyway.”

Alex blinked, not expecting that. “Do you know how rude that was to just ask Charles to change that for _me_?” 

“Please tell me you’re joking.”

“Hank, you can’t just go to your friends and ask them to do that! That’s like accommodating for- just about anything over one person!”

“I didn’t ask him _specifically_ but he sensed something was wrong and he’s my good friend and a telepath!” Hank exclaimed defensively. “I couldn’t just lie to him! And besides, I just want you to be happy, Alex and I’ll do _anything_ to make that happen, okay?”

Alex nodded in understanding and focused his gaze on the movie once more, feeling Hank’s eyes on him. “Okay,” he leaned back against the couch, suddenly feeling exhausted. He turned to look back at Hank, feeling his eyes fill up with tears once more. “You didn’t mean those things, did you? Honestly?”

“No. I was just trying to handle a situation that I had no place in handling and it escalated too quickly.” Alex nodded at that. “But I really am sorry, and I understand if you’re still mad and want me to sleep elsewhere tonight.”

“You can’t fit on the couch,” Alex teased and Hank let out a small laugh. “Besides, I think we need to have some making up tonight, don’t you think?” Alex smiled more then and Hank pressed their lips together in a tender kiss, both of them stealing some more before pulling away. 

Alex hasn’t _fully_ forgiven him and he knew things were _far_ from perfect at the moment, but him and Hank would work things out. They did in the past, now was no different, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then they make up...but how long will it last? Did Hank do the right thing by having Charles and Erik get married somewhere else? Should Alex tell Hank they’re expecting another baby?
> 
> See you Friday!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and the next chapter is here, enjoy!!!

Hank turned his head to the wide when he heard the door close, seeing Alex was standing up against it, a sheepish smile on his face. “The kids are asleep.”

“Is that so?” Hank set down the book he was reading on the nightstand and gave Alex his full attention.

“Mhm,” Alex crawled into bed and scooted closer to Hank, moving himself into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck and running his fingers through his fur. Hank nuzzled his cheek and licked the curve of his neck, making Alex shiver. “You know my weakness,” he teased and Hank laughed against his skin. 

A little tap was heard on the door then and Alex looked confused as he got off of Hank’s lap and opened the door. Hank looked past him to see Christopher was now in the room with tears streaming down his face, clutching his stuffed elephant in one hand while he sucked on his other. 

Alex picked him up and carried him back over into their bed, sitting him in his lap. “Poor baby,” Alex ran a hand through his hair and pressed a kiss to his head. Chris reached out to Hank and he took him and hugged him against his chest, rubbing his back soothingly. 

“When can he take the medicine again?”

“In the morning,” Alex gave him another kiss before lying down on his side, facing Hank. Hank laid down as well and rested Christopher in between them, tucking him and getting him comfortable. Alex closed his eyes then and drifted off to sleep while Hank kept running his hand through Chris’ hair, hoping to get him to sleep.

“Daddy,” he whined and reached out to Hank, who sat up in bed and Christopher moved onto his lap and pressed his cheek against Hank’s chest. Hank adjusted him in an almost swaddling position and pressed a kiss to his forehead, starting to rock him. 

Gabe started crying in the other room and Alex woke up and tended to him, coming back minutes later and looking at Chris sadly. “I think I know something that could help,” he excused and left the bedroom once more.

Hank didn’t know what Alex had in mind, but he came back with a bowl and a spoon and Christopher sat up and started to get excited. 

“Ice cream?” Hank cocked an eyebrow, considering it was almost ten at night, and Alex just shrugged.

“My Dad used to do it when Scott or I had it. It numbed our throats and got us to quit fussing and sleep,” he explained as he fed Chris the ice cream. “Feel better?” Christopher nodded as he ate the last of the ice cream and Alex set the bowl down on the nightstand before laying down again.

Chris laid in between them once more and Hank did as well, rubbing his back soothingly to get him to drift off to sleep. Hank’s eyes slowly started to close and he hoped Christopher fell asleep since Hank was starting to himself.

Hank didn’t know what time it was when he woke up, but he was annoyed that his phone was ringing and disrupting his sleep. 

Slowly, he opened his eyes and rolled over, glancing at his clock to see it was almost eight in the morning. Hank grabbed his phone off the nightstand and answered it without checking it.

“Hello?”

“Hank! Good morning!” Charles boasted on the other end and Hank wondered why he was calling him so _early_. “Remember, we have the food tasting today at the wedding venue, I sent you the address! You’re welcome to bring Alex too of course and the kids as well, if it’s not too difficult. Sorry, I’m rambling,” he let out a small laugh, “but I’ll see you at ten!”

“See you,” Hank hung up then and rolled over, pressing a kiss to a still sleeping Chris’ head and closing his eyes once more.

“Who was that?” Alex asked tiredly and Hank opened his eyes to see he was waking up.

“Charles. He’s doing the food tasting today at the wedding venue.” Alex appeared to stiffen at the mention of a wedding, but it was gone in a second. “He wants you to come and the kids too, if you want.”

Alex looked down at Chris as he thought, watching him as he slept. “I think I should stay home, look after him since it’s not fair to Scott if I just left him alone with two toddlers with one being sick and a baby.”

“Maybe Logan could help,” he teased and Alex snorted. “I’m serious, Alex. It would be good practice for them,” he muttered.

“Practice? So you _do_ think-

“I’m not thinking anything,” Hank quickly defended, not wanting to have another argument, “all I’m saying is for the _future_ , in case they ever decide to think about having kids in general, maybe watching ours wouldn’t be so bad for them.”

Alex gave Hank a look before letting out a sigh. “Fine, they can babysit but if any of our kids smell like cigarettes when we come back, it’s on you.” He got out of bed then and left the room, possibly to go tell Scott what he had to do.

Christopher stirred awake then and Hank smiled down at him. “Feeling better?” Chris nodded and sat up, moving over to Hank and giving him a hug. Hank hugged him back and gave him a small squeeze. “I love you.”

“Scott was against it at first but as soon as I mentioned Logan, he agreed,” Alex announced when he returned to the bedroom, going over to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day. “It’s like they’re inseparable,” he mumbled.

“Alex, can you really blame him?” Alex looked over at Hank again, giving him a sour look. “Don’t look at me like that. We were the exact same way, still are,” he pointed out. Chris pulled away from Hank then and continued to play with his stuffed elephant on the bed.

“Whatever,” he sighed and disappeared into the bathroom to go change.

Hank shook his head at him and picked Chris up, taking him back into his bedroom and changed his diaper. “Uncle Scotty is going to watch you while Daddy and I go out, doesn’t that sound fun?” He nodded and Hank changed him into some fresh clothes as well before waking up Katherine and doing the same with her. 

Alex handled Gabe and they got the kids fed and got Katherine ready to go to daycare. Alex was lecturing Scott on what to do with Chris while Hank finished packing Katherine’s lunch.

Once Logan came, Alex and Hank went into Alex’s car and dropped Katherine off before heading to where they would meet Charles and Erik.

Hank could tell Alex was tense while he drove, and he wasn’t sure what is was from. Hank reached over and gave his leg a small squeeze, receiving a glance from Alex. “What’s wrong?”

“Just worried about the kids. Should we call?”

“Alex, we just left the house,” Hank let out a faint laugh and pulled up the address Charles sent him, starting to guide Alex there. “I’m sure Logan and Scott are fine.”

“Yeah,” Alex agreed, not that Hank believed him or anything. “Anyway, do you know where we’re heading?”

“Don’t know, but it’s only a few minutes away from his house it seems,” he replied.

Alex turned up the heat in the car and Hank saw that the snow was coming down faster than it was when they left. Maybe that’s why Alex was tense, he hated driving in the snow.

Hank _still_ didn’t know many details of the accident since Alex never really talked much about it. All he knew was it was just before Christmas and his parents were coming home from the mall after buying presents and they slid and crashed into a tree. Alex’s mom was about seven months pregnant too so Alex and Scott lost their little brother.

Alex let out a low whistle which snapped Hank’s attention and he looked to see they arrived at the venue. “Holy shit,” he gasped and parked the car, staring at the place in awe.

The venue _almost_ resembled Charles’ house in a way given that it was _enormous_. It was a tall white building, looking more like a castle if anything, with rose bushes surrounding the whole yard _and_ the walkway was stone. 

Alex got out of the car for a better view and Hank followed him, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and rested his head on Alex’s shoulder, looking at it with him. “I’ve seen more beautiful things,” Hank admitted and Alex scoffed, turning his head to meet his eyes. 

“Oh yeah? Like what?”

“You.” A pink blush rose onto Alex’s cheeks and he pulled Hank down into a loving kiss, turning around in his arms to pull him closer.

“This place has bedrooms if you choose to use them!” They both pulled away then to see Charles was walking up to them with Erik, his hand in his. “But please hold off on any activity till we’ve tried the food,” he smiled warmly at them and Hank felt his fur shift.

“I’ll try, but no promises,” Alex chuckled and took Hank’s hand as they walked inside. “This place is huge,” he awed once more and Hank nodded in agreement.

“It’s lovely, isn’t it? The whole wedding will be right in that room,” Charles pointed over to one of the closed doors across from where they were standing, and led them over into another room that consisted of numerous chairs and tables.

Hank was starting to get hungry but all that was on the table were flutes of orange juice. He sat down next to Alex and Charles before taking a small sip and slightly gagging on the taste when he realized it was a mimosa. 

Almost immediately, a man in a suit came in with a cart filled with trays. “We’re starting off with the main dish,” he grinned and set down a tray in front of everyone before taking off the lid and presenting a steak. “Cooked medium rare, as requested, and served with a truffle sauce with baked garlic potatoes on the side with asparagus.”

Hank graciously ate the meat and saw Alex only are the sides which was odd since Hank knew Alex loved steak as much as he did. 

The next dish was an Alfredo pasta, which Alex only took a couple of bites out of. He did the same with the salad, the chicken, _and_ with the bite sized desserts as well.

“I’m going to find a bathroom,” he quickly excused when the cakes came out for tasting and abruptly left the room.

“Is he alright?” Charles questioned, looking at Hank a little concerned. 

“We don’t mean to pry,” Erik quickly spoke up and Charles nodded in agreement to his words.

Hank let out a small sigh and drank down about half the mimosa, even though he didn’t really care for the taste. “Things just been a little tense lately and Chris is sick which doesn’t help, but Alex is alright nonetheless.”

Erik stared at Hank for a moment, studying him almost. It looked like he had _something_ to say, but he didn’t say a word. 

Did they know something Hank didn’t? Charles was a telepath but Hank _highly_ doubted that he would read Alex’s mind and find something that was wrong. Hank knew Alex was still upset about their fight, probably still upset about not being married yet, _and_ wasn’t as happy as he made himself out to be about Scott moving out. 

“Things have just been busy at home,” Hank concluded and just as he did, Alex walked back into the room and the conversation ceased as he regained his seat back at the table. 

Alex, yet again, only took small bites of the cake and Hank figured that he just wasn’t hungry since Alex would _never_ keep any problems from him if something was going on, Alex would tell him, Hank knew that for a fact.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little sneak peak at Charles and Erik’s wedding!! Might be more detail about them later on...
> 
> See you all Monday!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just a bit more angst...
> 
> Enjoy!!

Alex looked down into the cardboard box Scott labeled as **DONATION** since he was _finally_ cleaning out his room, not that Alex was relieved by him finally doing it but under different circumstances, and pulled out a toy bear. “Really Scott? You’re donating Mr. Bear? You love this toy,” he set it down on the bed and Scott gave him a look.

“I did when I was _three_ ,” he pointed out and picked the bear back up, putting it back in the donation box. 

“I recall with you still sleeping with him up until you were _fifteen_ ,” Alex took him back out of the box and set the bear down on the bed, “besides, Mom and Dad gave him to you and maybe one day you could pass him on to your own kids.” Scott sighed defeatedly and put Mr. Bear in the box labeled **KEEP**. Alex sure as hell hoped that him having kids wasn’t _soon_ because Scott was way too young for that, in Alex’s opinion. “Have you thought about it?”

Scott turned away from him then, reaching behind his nightstand to unplug his alarm clock. “Thought about what?”

“You know,” Alex started to fold his shirts and throw them in more boxes, “having kids.”

Scott sat down on his bed, starting to wind the cord around the clock, avoiding looking at Alex. “Why?”

“Just wondering,” he mumbled, continuing to fold clothes.

“Bullshit,” Scott called him out quickly and lightly tossed the clock in a box, making it clank against whatever else was in there. “You don’t just wonder anything. You think I’m hiding something,” he stated firmly and Alex pressed his tongue against the bottom off his teeth, not wanting to blurt anything knowing that he was guilty. 

“What makes you say that?”

“It’s written all over your face and how you’ve been _looking_ at me these past couple of days, like I’ve been walking on eggshells around you.” Scott stood up and leaned up against his now bare wall, crossing his arms over his chest. “Well? What is it?”

Alex knew this wouldn’t be easy, _far_ from easy. He couldn’t just accuse Scott of something that possibly wasn’t _true_ , and Alex should be honest with him anyway. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” he admitted finally, looking up at him apologetically since he knew Scott wouldn’t probably forgive him for what he was about to say, “I do think you’re hiding something.” Alex took in a deep breath, not really sure if he could let it out or not. “For one thing, I thought you were lying to me about when you were going to have sex with Logan since I believed you already _did_ have sex with him which led me to believe that the only reason why you were sick was because you’re pregnant.”

Scott’s mouth fell open in shock, possibly anger and disbelief as well, but _definitely_ shock. “You’re insane,” he started to place more filled boxes on the bed beside Alex, starting to tape them up, “honestly Alex, you’re insane. How the hell did you even come to that?” Alex shrugged, honestly not really knowing the answer himself. “Well, I’m not and I’m not _lying_ to you since I never lie to you and if anyone lies in this house it’s you,” he snapped and Alex cocked an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” Alex stood up then and took a step closer to Scott, narrowing his eyes at him slightly. “You think I’m a _liar_?” 

“Obviously,” Scott probably rolled his eyes, not that Alex could really tell if he did or not. “You’ve lied to Mom and Dad, and Hank too. That’s why you guys broke up in the first place, right? Because you _lied_ to him?”

Alex swallowed down the sudden lump in his throat as he looked down at this _stranger_ standing in front of him who resembled his brother. Since when did Scott _ever_ say anything like that to Alex? Even when they were kids, Scott _never_ spoke to him this way before! 

“What goes on between Hank and I-

“Is none of my business?” Scott interjected bitterly and took a step closer to Alex, who took a step back and felt the back of his legs hit the bed. “If that’s the case then what happens between Logan and I is none of your business either, got it?” Alex gave a brisk nod and wondered what the hell had gotten into Scott. 

“Daddy,” Alex gave Scott a look over before turning his attention to the door, seeing Katherine was now standing there, looking a little sad, “Elle.”

“Is Elle missing?” Alex walked over to her and picked her up, resting her on his hip. He saw Scott resumed to packing and Alex let the conversation drop, for now, and walked with Katherine back into her room, seeing her stuffed lion was moved onto her dresser and Alex grabbed it and handed it to her. 

He walked with her over into Chris’ room, seeing he was playing on the floor with his elephant while Hank sat nearby. Alex set Katherine down to go play with them and left the room without a word. He looked into Gabe’s room, seeing he was still taking his nap. Alex disappeared into his bedroom, grabbing a pair of sweats before entering his bathroom. 

Alex turned his shower on and slipped out of his clothes before stepping in, resting his head against the cool tiles and letting warm water wet his hair and face. He closed his eyes and let out that breath, but he felt like he couldn’t breath. 

_Liar_ flowed into his head on loop, repeating itself over and over again as if it was mocking him. _Was_ he a liar though? He lied to his parents in the past, just small little things about where he was going or what he did, but he _never_ lied about anything major. And Alex only lied to Hank _once_ , and it was years ago anyway and he wasn’t in the right mind but it was put behind them both anyway.

Alex kept things from Hank, mainly just recently, but he _never_ would lie to Hank with ill intent. Maybe Alex should tell Hank that he was having another baby, just to clear the air with him and have no secrets between them. But from what it seemed, Hank didn’t _want_ a kid at the moment and Alex would bring it up when the time was right. 

Quickly, he finished up in the shower since he would’ve liked to stay longer and just think things out but he didn’t want to waste water, and turned the water off and wrapped a towel around his waist before stepping out. Alex wiped the steam off his mirror and stared at his reflection. 

He looked stressed, mainly because he _was_ stressed about well, everything. Kids, stressful, maintaining a relationship, stressful, providing for his brother, stressful, and _wanting_ a happy _life_ was the most stressful of them all.

Sooner or later, Alex was going to crack. He would just break down and cry it all out since he didn’t know what to do anymore. Scott was too set in his ways to listen to Alex anymore and it wasn’t like he would be listening to him anytime soon anyway, considering their current conversation. Him and Hank just seem to be on _completely_ different pages of what they want in life. 

Alex didn’t imagine his life would be like this at twenty-seven, almost twenty-seven really. At this age, Alex pictured himself married with kids and he had half of that already but he didn’t even know when the second part would come. Or when his life would be happy again. 

Unhappiness was the root of his problems. Alex just simply wasn’t happy. 

Hank made him happy though, and so did his kids and Scott but Alex just felt _incomplete_. He knew a part of him was missing and that part had been missing for such a long time that he had no idea how to replace it or repair it. 

Alex felt his eyes starting to sting with tears as he got dressed and left his bathroom, throwing whatever laundry in the hamper before going back into Chris’ room, seeing he was still playing with Katherine and Hank.

“Hey, I-um-I’m gonna run out real quick, need anything?” Alex cleared his throat and Hank looked up at him and shook his head. “I’ll be back soon, okay? I love you.” He walked in the room and bent down to give Hank a chaste kiss on the lips before walking out.

Alex breezed past Scott’s room and went downstairs, grabbed his car keys, and headed out the door. He hopped into his car and started to drive off, knowing where he was going like the back of his hand.

When he got to the cemetery, he saw that the pavement parts were completely clear of snow and most of the headstones were as well. Alex parked his car nearby and walked about a few feet till he reached his parents. 

Alex felt his throat close up and hot tears poured down his face as he sat down on the cold ground, not really caring that he would be wet. 

“Everything’s gone to shit,” he let out a teary laugh, not that anything was funny about it, but maybe it just helped him cope. “Sorry Dad, I know you don’t like me swearing but, it’s true. I don’t know what to do anymore. Scott’s just,” Alex rolled his eyes, not even knowing what word to use to describe what’s been going on lately, “he’s just been different. Maybe Hank was right, maybe I am driving a wedge between us.” Alex shook his head at that and started to sniffle, shoving his hands in his pockets and regretting not coming out with a coat or gloves. “I need you guys, I need you to tell me what to do, to fix whatever the hell I did because I don’t know what to do anymore.”

More tears poured down his face and Alex wiped them on his sleeve, staring at his parents graves as if he was waiting for them to answer. 

“Please,” he begged before finally standing up, brushing off whatever snow was on his pants and returned to his car. 

Alex stared at the graves for awhile before driving off and going back home, wanting nothing more than to just lay in bed and do nothing. Realistically, Alex knew that wasn’t possible with the kids, but it didn’t hurt to try.

Just as he was about to pull into his driveway, a pickup truck was just pulling out of it, indicating that it was Logan, who probably picked up Scott with all of his belongings. 

Scott was officially gone and out of the house and Alex couldn’t do _anything_ about it. 

He parked his car where Logan’s just was seconds ago and walked inside, kicking off his shoes and throwing his keys down on a nearby table and walked upstairs, heading right into Gabe’s room.

Alex walked over to his crib and peered in, seeing he was still sound asleep, nursing on his pacifier as he did so. “Don’t grow up Buddy, okay? Can you do that for Daddy?” He whispered to him and gently ran his fingers through his hair, feeling his eyes starting to water again. “Please?”

He heard a creak and Alex turned around, seeing Hank was standing in the doorway, looking at him solemnly. Hank didn’t speak, he didn’t ask, all he did was just pull Alex into a hug and hugged him like he would never let him go. Alex buried his face in his neck and dampened Hank’s fur with his tears when he started to rub his back soothingly. 

“This is all my fault,” he breathed out and Hank shushed him, trying to dispute whatever excuse Alex would come up with. “Hank-

“You can’t blame yourself,” Hank quickly cut him off, pulling back and taking his face in his hands, wiping away the tears that still fell. “This isn’t your fault.”

_But it is_ Alex wanted to tell him, but he couldn’t, all he did was nod and rest his head back on Hank’s chest, closing his eyes. 

“Tell me something good,” Alex murmured after awhile, turning his head to the side to look at Gabe again as he slept.

“Well, Chris is feeling better, which is good, and Gabe has been sleeping really well this afternoon but he’ll be up at night though,” he laughed faintly and Alex huffed a small smile in amusement. “And your ass is wet.” Alex let out a little chuckle and pulled back to look Hank in the eyes, being mesmerized by them as always. 

Gabe whined then and Alex turned away from Hank and looked to see Gabe was now waking up and started crying. Alex immediately picked him up and turned up his nose in disgust, knowing he needed a diaper change. “And he left a little gift for us,” Alex teased and took him over to his changing table, getting him into a fresh diaper. 

Hank picked him up and cuddled him to his chest, making him let out babbling noises. “Do you want me to cook dinner tonight or do you?”

“I’ll do it, I don’t mind.” Alex gave him a quick peck on the cheek and walked out of Gabe’s room, starting to make his way to the stairs but stopped to go into Scott’s room, just glancing inside to see his room was completely empty outside of the empty bed with Mr. Bear sitting on top of it.

Alex walked over to the bed and picked up the bear, noticing there was a little bump on its ear and Alex pressed it.

“I love you,” cooed out of it in his mom’s voice, recorded into the bear. Alex felt his eyes yet again fill up with tears and he hugged the bear tightly to his chest. 

“I love you too, Mom.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex, he needs a hug!!! How will Scott moving out really affect him? Find out Friday!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and the next chapter is here!!! 
> 
> Unfortunately, this fic will be taking a little hiatus. It’s going to be finished and it’s currently far from being over, but work has been super busy lately and my time to write has lessened. I will be posting a new fic tomorrow though which does include Hank/Alex and that one will probably not be updated for a long time either.
> 
> I don’t know when the next chapter of this will be updated, it will be on a Monday, but not sure when. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

A whole week had gone by since Scott moved out and ever since he did, things had just been _different_. Alex was more withdrawn than ever and Hank tried to cheer him up and be there for him, but Alex would brush things off like they were fine.

But they _weren’t_ fine, far from. 

Hank didn’t know what about Scott moving out was upsetting him this much. Hank wasn’t entirely positive on this, but he was pretty sure Alex hadn’t spoken to Scott since he moved. He didn’t ask since he didn’t want to pry, but he wanted Alex to feel better, he would just have to help him get there, he supposed.

Hank would talk to him in the morning since it was Friday night and Alex went right to sleep as soon as his head hit his pillow. He didn’t eat much at dinner and really hadn’t been eating much lately and Hank did hear him throw up a couple of hours ago, but Alex grumbled something about it being stress, which was certainly plausible.

“I love you,” Hank whispered to him and pressed a light kiss to the back of his head and felt a little guilty when Alex turned over and opened up his eyes, which still were very bright, even in the dark. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” he ran a hand through his hair apologetically and he felt Alex relax a little under his touch.

“You didn’t,” Alex scooted closer to him and pressed himself up against Hank’s side, “I’m hungry.” Hank let out a small laugh and nuzzled his cheek. “I don’t think I can wait till morning,” he joked. 

“You want me to go get you something?” Hank knew he was about to ask him anyway, and he didn’t mind either. Alex shook his head at the question and Hank frowned. “You sure?”

“Yeah, I can wait till morning. Besides, I don’t want you leaving the bed.”

Hank leaned down and pressed a light kiss to his lips and Alex quickly pulled him back down and kissed him back more tenderly, moving himself even closer to Hank than he was before. Hank had to position himself so that he was now towering over Alex, who embraced his warmth and parted his legs more for Hank to rest in between them.

It had been a few weeks since the last time they had sex, just before Thanksgiving, and that was probably the longest they had ever gone without it. 

Hank let his hand trail over the front of his shirt and Alex moaned against his mouth when Hank teased his fingers against the hem of his pajama bottoms. Hank slid his fingers under the waistband and wrapped his hand around Alex’s cock, slowly starting to stroke him. 

“Hank,” Alex thrusted into his touch and his body arched up more into Hank’s. Alex took off his own shirt and started to paw at Hank’s, who took his hand away to help him get it off before resuming to what he was doing. 

Hank removed Alex’s pants to have more room as well, his hand being slicked up with Alex’s precum and starting to move his hand faster than before. Alex started to chew on his lower lip which muffled his pants and moans, and he pushed at Hank’s own bottoms, trying to get them off.

Hank removed them quickly and Alex scooted himself up a little on the bed and pulled Hank down into a searing kiss, possibly starting to get a little needy as Alex tended to do during sex. Hank lined himself up carefully, not really being able to see that well under the covers, and Alex’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as Hank entered him. 

Alex stayed upright and Hank slowly lowered him to lay back down, starting a slow pace inside of him, wanting it to last. Hank moved his mouth to his cheek and made a trail of kisses leading down to his neck, piercing Alex’s skin with his fangs, gently. 

The only sounds in the room were their panting of breaths and Alex’s occasional whisper of Hank’s name as well as mumbles of encouragement. Alex’s nails were digging slightly into Hank’s back and his breathing started to quicken and Hank knew he was getting close. 

“Cum for me,” Hank licked the shell of his ear and Alex only moaned in reply. “You’re so beautiful, Alex. So perfect,” he pressed kisses around his ear and neck, letting out his own growl as he felt his knot starting to form. 

Alex came just as Hank’s knot locked them in place and Alex looked the most relaxed and blissed out than Hank had seen him in weeks. His chest was quickly rising and falling as he came down from his high, opening up his eyes and smiling sheepishly up at Hank.

“How did you ever get so good at sex?”

Hank cocked an eyebrow, amused. “Are you saying I was bad?” Alex playfully rolled his eyes and swatted at his chest, making Hank let out a quiet laugh. 

“Before me, genius. You were good from the start, how much practice did you have?” Hank shrugged, not really thinking much about his past partners, well partner, just Alex. 

“I only did it once actually,” he admitted, “and I was young and didn’t know what I was doing honestly.”

Alex giggled at that. “You sure know what you’re doing now,” he ran his hands up and down his arms in a relaxing motion, making Hank purr. “You know, I almost went to Harvard.”

“Really?” Alex nodded. “You never told me that.”

Alex shrugged himself this time. “I got waitlisted so I didn’t have much of a choice. But to think if I did, I wondered if we would’ve met, or even became roommates,” he rambled on. 

“I wasn’t the same then,” Hank muttered, an odd feeling forming in his stomach as he started to reminisce. “I wasn’t, you know… _blue_. I don’t know if you would’ve found me attractive or not.” 

Alex frowned at his words and leaned up to give Hank a kiss on the nose. “Yes I would’ve. I still found you hot that one time, what you look like doesn’t change anything.”

“You say that but we both know it’s not true.”

 _Shit_. Hank meant to say that in his head, not out loud! The last thing he needed was to start an argument with Alex _now_ , right after sex while Hank was still inside of him.

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, looking curious versus angered, to Hank’s relief.

“I mean that you don’t like it when I look how I used to, you prefer that I look this way,” Hank explained slowly and Alex gave a nod of understanding. 

“Well, I-I fell in love with _you_ , Hank. And when I first saw that picture of you on that website, god that website,” he let out a small laugh and shook his head, “I thought you seemed like a nice guy and I was attracted to you right away, but if you looked how you used to, I probably still would’ve.”

Hank started to nibble on the inside of his cheek, debating with himself if he should tell Alex that he wanted to take the serum again. He didn’t want any secrets kept between them so maybe he _should_ just tell him, get it off of his chest. 

“Look Alex, I-I need to tell you something,” he began slowly, taking in a deep breath, “and because I love you and care what you think, I’m going to be honest with you.”

“Okay,” Alex agreed, waiting for him to continue.

“I’ve thought a lot about this for awhile now and I’m not asking you to agree with me or anything, but I’ve been thinking about taking the serum again.”

Alex didn’t even blink at the question, but he did look a little shocked and surprised by it. “Why?”

“Well for starters, we could be able to use the correct protection to prevent anything from happening, and the main reason why is because I want to feel comfortable in my own skin again. I’ve been trying to get used to myself possibly looking like this for the rest of my life-

“What are you happy doing?” Alex cut him off quickly and Hank ran a hand through his hair, feeling nervous. “What do _you_ want to do?”

Hank let out that breath he’d been holding for longer than he thought. “I want to take it because-

“Hank, you don’t have to explain.”

“I don’t?” Alex shook his head.

“I may not agree with it, but I want you to be happy and be comfortable in your own body. I want you to look in the mirror everyday and be okay with what you see. Don’t not take it to please me, okay?” Hank nodded and Alex slowly sat up a little. “I love you and I will love you blue or not blue. The kids might not understand it but we’ll do our best to get them there.”

Hank nuzzled his cheek and pressed a kiss there and Alex met his lips in a loving one. “I love you too,” he smiled against the kiss and gave Alex another one before pulling back. “I just don’t want any secrets between us.” Alex nodded and his eyes started to fill up with tears. “Hey, what’s wrong?” Hank took his face in his hands and caught a tear that slid down his cheek. 

“I’m a liar.”

“What? Alex, no you’re not. Why would you say something like that?” 

Alex shook his head as if he was denying Hank’s words and he started to sniffle. “Because I didn’t tell you about the twins and I made you believe I cheated on you,” he croaked out and Hank pressed a gentle kiss to his head. 

“Alex,” Hank slid out of him since his knot died down and he sat back on the bed and pulled Alex into his lap, letting him bury his head in the crook of his neck, “it’s okay, I forgave you. I understand why you did it, it’s okay,” he wrapped his arms around him tightly and wondered what brought this on. “What made you think that?”

“Scott,” he groaned out and pulled back to look Hank in the eyes. “I was helping him pack and things were going so well and we started talking about what you and I argued about and I told him what I thought that I told you about him lying to me and all that and just like that he just… _snapped_ and he called me a liar and told me to stay out of his life,” he went on and it all started to make sense to Hank. “But maybe he’s just right, you know?”

“No,” Hank started firmly. “Alex, I don’t understand why Scott said those things to you but they’re _not_ true, okay? You’re not a liar.”

“But I am,” he refuted. “I lied to my parents in the past and I lied to you, Hank.”

“Again, it was _years_ -

“Not about that,” he cut him off again and Hank waited for him to continue. “I was scared of telling you since I’m not sure how you’d feel but my bloodwork was positive.”

Hank rested his hand over Alex’s stomach, feeling it was a tiny bit raised and felt a little softer than usual. “We’re going to have another baby?” Alex nodded and Hank started to beam. “Alex-

“I know you said you weren’t ready and you think we should wait-

“Forget what I said,” Hank kissed him excitedly on the lips. “Alex, we’re going to have _another_ baby! Do we even have enough bedrooms? We kept Katherine’s stuff, right? Just in case we have another girl?”

“So you’re not mad?” Alex looked a little confused and Hank shook his head, giving him another kiss on the lips.

“No! Alex, I’m happy and excited and is that why you haven’t been eating much lately?” Alex nodded and Hank let out a laugh of glee. “We’re having another baby.” He pressed more kisses to his face and Alex finally met his lips and kissed him back. 

Alex wrapped his arms around Hank’s neck and pulled him a little closer, resting his forehead against his. “That’s everything, I promise. And that garlic chicken made me throw up.” Hank let out a small laugh.

“Noted, I won’t make it again till the morning sickness is over. Any other requests?” Alex shook his head and pulled away to lay back down, dragging Hank with him.

Alex laid on his side and Hank went up against it, wrapping his arm around his waist and resting his hand right over his navel, closing his eyes once more and feeling like everything was going to be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank being supportive <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for reading and enjoying this fic (Matched too) and I’ll be back hopefully soon!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back!!!!! I returned with more drama and definitely more angst, you’ll see why ;)
> 
> Enjoy!!!!

Alex felt kisses being pressed to his neck as he stirred out of his sleep. He turned over and opened up his eyes, smiling sleepily at Hank, who was already awake. “Morning,” he rubbed at his eyes with the back of his hand, getting the sleep out of them. “What time is it?”

“Almost nine and morning,” he grinned and gave Alex a tender kiss on the lips. Alex smiled against it and pulled Hank down closer, kissing him back eagerly. 

Hank went back to kissing his neck and Alex stretched his neck out to give him more room. “Kids still asleep?”

“Yes-

Gabe started crying and they both let out a small sigh. “I’ll get him,” Alex began but Hank shook his head. 

“You _always_ get him,” he pointed out and Alex shrugged. 

“Then you can go get him and I’ll get started on breakfast before getting the twins up, deal?” Hank nodded in agreement but didn’t move off of Alex. “I love you a lot and I would _kill_ to be in bed with you all day but in order for us to start our day, you gotta move.” Hank let out a small laugh and pressed a kiss to his nose before lowering himself off of Alex and pressing a kiss to his stomach.

“I love you,” he told his stomach and Alex rolled his eyes at Hank’s cuteness. “And I love you,” he came back up and gave Alex another kiss, stealing a couple more before getting out of bed and tending to Gabe. Alex pushed off the remainder of the covers off himself and quickly used the bathroom before heading downstairs, whipping up some waffles and eggs for everyone. 

For the first time in what felt like a long time, Alex actually felt _okay_. Sure he hadn’t spoken to Scott in a few days, but Scott didn’t want to hear from him and Alex wasn’t about to reach out to him either. Scott wanted his independence and his freedom so Alex would give him just that.

A part of him felt a little guilty about the whole distance between them, knowing his parents would highly disapprove of it since they always wanted for them to be close, but maybe if his parents were here, they would understand, or Scott wouldn’t even be in this position in the first place. Alex sighed to himself and ignored the way his stomach tightened as he finished plating everyone’s breakfast before going back upstairs. He went into Katherine’s room and found her up and about, playing with the mini kitchen in her room. 

“Did you already make breakfast?” Katherine turned around and giggled, presenting Alex with a plastic pan filled with a plastic egg. “How yummy,” he crouched down to her level and pulled her into a hug, checking her diaper to see she was clean and surprisingly dry. “Daddy made eggs too with some waffles, does that sound yummy?”

“Yeah!” Katherine enthused and Alex picked her up, pressing a kiss to her head as he carried her out of her bedroom and went over into Christopher’s, seeing he was still asleep. 

“Hey Chris, it’s time to wake up,” Alex went over to his little bed and rubbed at his back, trying to get him to wake up. Chris opened up his eyes and stared at Alex blankly before turning away from him. “I’m sorry but Daddy can’t let you sleep in, you gotta get up Chris.”

“No,” he whined and Alex frowned, not really used to Chris being like this. 

Alex rubbed his back some more and tried to get him to turn over, but Chris started whining some more and eventually the whining turned into crying. “Hank!” Alex called out and set Katherine down next to him, moving Chris into his lap and he tried to push Alex off and get back into bed. “Chris,” he shifted him to sit on his lap, trying to get him to calm down and avoid his tantrum from escalating. 

“Yeah?” Alex turned to see Hank was now in the doorway, holding Gabe against his chest and looking concerned at Chris. 

“Do you mind taking Katherine downstairs with you?” Hank shook his head and Alex gave him a warm smile. “Thank you. Hey sweetie, you’re going to go downstairs with Daddy, okay?” Katherine looked over at Hank and ran to him, taking his hand before they left the room. 

Alex stood up and took Chris over to his changing table, changing him into a fresh diaper despite him starting to kick and scream. He picked him back up and sat down in the chair in his room, making him face him. “Are you tired?” 

“Yeah,” he sobbed out and Alex ran a hand through his hair. 

“Do you wanna go back to sleep?” Chris nodded and continued to cry and Alex hugged him to his chest, pressing a kiss to his head. “I’ll tell you what: We’re going to have some waffles and then after if you’re still tired you can go back to bed, okay?” Chris nodded and Alex breathed a sigh of relief and grabbed his stuffed elephant and handing it to him before taking him downstairs and seating him next to Katherine, seeing he started to eat right away. Alex sat down next to Hank and gave him a kiss on the cheek before he started to eat his own breakfast. 

“He okay?” Alex nodded, glancing over at Chris to see he was now a happy toddler. 

“Yeah, he’s good.” Alex turned to look at Hank then, taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. “Everything’s good.” Hank smiled at that and gave Alex a loving kiss on the lips.

But Alex was wrong, _very_ wrong. 

Once the kids were done with breakfast and playing in the living room with Hank, Alex got a chance to check his phone, seeing that Scott had called and left a voicemail.

Hesitantly, Alex picked up the phone and started to play the voicemail as he brought the phone up to his ear, taking in a deep breath as it started to play.

“Hey. I-I um-you were right, you know. About everything,” Scott started out and Alex felt his stomach turn, knowing this couldn’t be good. “For starters, Alex,” he took in a deep breath, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean what I said and you had every right to be concerned because I lied. I-I had sex before I told you and because of that, I-

“Daddy.” Alex quickly paused the voicemail and turned around, seeing Chris was looking at him with watery eyes. “Up,” he extended his arms out to him and Alex set his phone down and picked him up, pressing a kiss to his cheek before taking his phone and going back a couple seconds to hear what Scott said.

“I went to the doctors shortly after because you mentioned getting checked and all,” Scott continued and Alex sat down on his bed, preparing himself for whatever was about to come but he wasn’t even sure if he was _really_ ready to hear it, “and I’m completely clean of anything and so is Logan but I’m- _we’re_ ,” he quickly corrected, “having a baby.”

Alex felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. He _knew_ it all along, despite Scott and Hank trying to make him believe otherwise. 

“And please don’t come looking for me, please. I’m in Canada and we’re staying with Logan’s brother and I’m okay Alex, really I am.” Alex felt tears sliding down his face and he turned his phone off and set it back down, hugging Chris a little tighter than before.

Alex quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand and carried Chris downstairs again, he wasn’t even sure how he got up the stairs by himself but Alex was going to worry about that another time, his head was still trying to wrap around what the hell Scott just told him. 

Scott was not only in Canada, but he was _pregnant_. He was lucky he didn’t tell him where specifically in Canada because Alex would have driven down there in a heartbeat and killed Logan. 

Alex set Chris down to go play with Katherine and Gabe, who was sitting in Hank’s lap as he looked at a book, but Chris remained at his side and wanted to be picked back up. 

“Did you know?” 

Hank looked up at Alex, confused. “Know what?”  
Alex rolled his eyes impatiently, just wanting to know if Alex wasn’t the only one in the dark. “Alex, what is it I’m supposed to be knowing?”

“Scott, he left me a message and I was right, I was right this _whole_ time despite him and you telling me otherwise and,” he looked up at the ceiling as he felt himself wanting to cry, taking in a deep breath and trying to remain calm, “he’s in Canada with Logan and they’re having a baby.” Hanks eyes went wide then and maybe Alex wasn’t the only one who didn’t know.

“Alex, I didn’t know.” Hank moved Gabe out of his lap and stood up, walking over to him and moving in to embrace him, but Alex shrugged out of his touch. 

“But _you_ told me I was basically insane for believing something like that could happen and I was right!” Alex exclaimed and felt those tears starting to stream down his face again and his throat started to tighten. “I-I was right from the start and all you did was tell me that I was being clingy and suffocating-

“Alex, listen to me,” Hank began but Alex shook his head.

“No, Hank if it wasn’t for you, my brother wouldn’t be in _Canada_. I knew something was wrong but you talked me out of it. But not again.” Alex took in a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair, meeting Hank’s sad eyes. “I _needed_ you to be there for me, I needed your support, to be there for me when I needed you the most but you weren’t there for me, Hank. I needed you by my side.”

“Alex, I _am_ on your side-

“It sure doesn’t feel like it,” he snapped and looked down to see Chris was yanking at his pant leg so Alex picked him up and rested him on his hip. “Hank, I-I can’t do this anymore,” he spoke truthfully. “I’ve been wanting to deny it for awhile but we’re just on completely different pages.” 

Hank looked at him with a painful expression, his eyes seeming to shine with tears. “Alex, what-what are you saying?” 

“It’s over. You can come by and visit the kids whenever,” he added and looked away from Hank then, not being able to keep holding eye contact.

“So that’s it then? Just because of _one_ incident?”

“It’s not just _one_ incident Hank,” Alex spat back. “My little brother is out of the country and you just don’t get it, okay? You’re an only child and-

“So you’re breaking up with me because I don’t know how to take care of _one other_ person?” Hank raised his voice then and Alex gave him a blank look.

“I’m breaking up with you because you haven’t been there for me! You never agree with me on anything anymore and I feel like I’m the only one being there for _me_!” 

Hank barked out a laugh, starting to glare at Alex with disbelief. “You know what? Fine, we’re _done_. After that baby is born I’m getting a vasectomy and a lawyer to fight for custody of _my_ kids.” 

“How long have you wanted _that_?” 

“Honestly? Right after Christopher and Katherine.” 

Alex felt his mouth go dry and his arms felt weak but he clutched Chris tighter to not let him fall. “Get out of my damn house. _Now_.” Hank complied and left the room, seconds later hearing the front door slam shut. Alex collapsed onto the couch and just couldn’t _believe_ Hank didn’t even want more kids after the twins.

But forget Hank, Alex could _easily_ take care of his kids by himself. He would be really tired, but Alex could do it. He didn’t need Hank and Hank sure as hell didn’t need him, but even if he did, Alex wasn’t sure if he’d bother being there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the inevitable occurred... 
> 
> Will Hank and Alex make up or stay broken up? Stayed tuned!! 
> 
> This will be updated THIS Friday per usual but I decided that I will update it every other week.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and the next chapter is here, enjoy!!!

Hank _couldn’t_ believe this, well he could, but he never expected it to actually _happen_. He thought Alex was _happy_ with Hank but apparently Hank wasn’t on his side, which wasn’t true. Hank was on his side from the very beginning and really hurt that Alex didn’t think so.

But Hank couldn’t dwell on it; he couldn’t dwell on the fact that the only person he ever loved and wanted to spend the rest his life with broke up with him and Hank was pretty sure it was permanent too. 

The worst part was that Hank didn’t have anywhere to go. He sold his apartment _years_ ago since he moved in with Alex and he didn’t want to go to Raven with this and interrupt her family, and Hank couldn’t go to Charles and Erik either and bore them with his problems since they were planning their own wedding. 

Maybe Hank should just go back home, well _Alex’s_ home, and just try to explain to Alex that he didn’t have a place to spend the night. But Alex might say no since he kicked Hank out in the first place.

He could call his parents and ask to stay with them, but Hank didn’t want to go into detail about him and Alex breaking up.

Guess a hotel room was his best bet. 

Hank started to drive out of Westchester, wanting to be _far_ away from anyone at the moment. He merged onto the highway and went to the nearest exit that provided a hotel, still not believing he had to do _this_.

His phone started to ring and Hank took a hand off the wheel and reached into his coat pocket to pull it out. A part of Hank hoped it was Alex, calling him to tell him to come home and try to work things out, but Hank knew it wasn’t possible, especially after what he said. He didn’t mean to though, he just wanted Alex to feel the same pain that he was feeling. 

But Alex didn’t know Hank didn’t mean it and he probably never will since Alex won’t take Hank back, he knew that for a fact.

Hank pressed the button to take the call, not bothering to look to see who it was. “Hello?”

“Hey,” Raven greeted happily as always, “I haven’t heard from you in awhile and I was wondering how things are?”

Hank’s eyes started to burn with tears and the reality of the situation started to sink in. “Alex and I broke up. I-I think it’s official this time too. He’s not going to take me back.” Tears started to slide down his face and Hank exited off the highway, parking his car on the side of the street. 

“Hank, I’m so sorry,” Raven soothed and Hank didn’t understand why she was sorry, it wasn’t her fault. “Is there anything I can do?”

“I don’t think so,” Hank sighed heavily and reached into his glove compartment, finding the bottle of pills he _threw away_ years ago and grabbed the bottle before opening it up and taking out two pills. “He kicked me out so I’ll be staying at a hotel.” He took the pills and swallowed them dry, knowing it would only take seconds for him to look how he used to.

“Nonsense, you’re coming over and staying with me,” Raven demanded and he started his car again, glancing in his mirror and being greeted by his blue eyes. 

God he missed his old self. 

“Alright,” Hank agreed and started to make his way back to Westchester and driving in the direction of Raven’s house. “Thank you, Raven. I really appreciate it.”

“Of course,” Raven replied, “I’ll see you soon.” She hung up then and Hank tried his best to compose himself and quickly stopped at a clothes store and bought himself a few outfits for the week since he couldn’t fit into his others, before resuming his way to Raven’s. 

It hadn’t even been an hour and Hank already started to miss Alex. He missed his smile, his laugh, his eyes, and Hank missed the babies they created. He knew he could visit the kids anytime he wanted and Hank would go soon and see them, and _really_ hope they got used to him looking normal. 

Hank ran a hand over his face and shook his thoughts of Alex away and focused his attention on the road and getting to Raven’s place safely. The roads weren’t in the best condition, they had a least a good inch of snow on them, but Hank’s car thankfully drove well in these conditions. 

Just before the early evening, Hank arrived at Raven’s house, wishing it was his. Slowly, he got out of his car and made his way to the front porch, kicking off the snow on his shoes before reaching his hand out and knocking on the door.

As soon as it opened, Raven pulled Hank down into a hug, squeezing him tightly. Hank felt tears stream down his face again and he took in a shaky breath, trying to compose himself. 

“Come on, I’ll make you something,” Raven pulled away and led Hank inside. Hank kicked off his shoes and followed Raven over into her kitchen, sitting down at her island while she made him some tea. “What happened?”

Hank shrugged, not even knowing where to start. “I think we both just reached our breaking points. We’re apparently just on different pages.” Raven cocked an eyebrow at that. 

“Apparently?”

“I mean, Alex isn’t entirely wrong.” Hank hated to admit it, but Alex _did_ have a point. “Things have just been put on hold within our relationship. We’ve been engaged for more than either of us would’ve liked and Charles and Erik getting married _really_ didn’t settle well with Alex and him and his brother aren’t on the best terms either.” Raven gave a nod of understanding, getting Hank’s tea in a mug before handing it to him. “And I mainly wasn’t there for him when he needed me to be. I basically brushed him aside when I shouldn’t have and it’s my fault, Raven.”

Raven rested her hand over his and gave it a squeeze, taking a seat across from him. “Just give it time, Hank. I promise you that things will work out. Alex just needs space and time and soon enough, you two will be back together and on track.” Hank gave a nod of understanding, hoping that Raven was right. “So, you took the serum again,” she brought up a little disappointedly but Hank was just thankful at the sudden change in subject. 

“Yeah,” he sighed and stared down into his mug of tea, studying the steam that was continuing to rise up from it. “But enough about me, how are you?”

“Good,” Hank looked up and Raven was starting to smile. “Kurt is _really_ coming into his powers, which is either a good or a bad thing, I can’t tell, but Azazel usually keeps up with him on that since there’s are so similar.” Hank gave a nod of understanding, taking a small sip of his tea that really didn’t do much to make him feel better. “I’m also helping Charles and Erik plan their wedding and between you and me, Charles is just so _picky_. He wants everything to be perfect.” 

“I mean, you only get married once,” Hank pointed out a little dryly. “I remember you were picky about your wedding too,” he teased lightly, cracking the faintest smile he could muster.

“Okay but, we’re not talking about me, we’re talking about _Charles_. He’s just so-

Before Raven could finish that sentence, Hank’s phone started ringing and he gave an apologetic smile to Raven as he pulled it out of his pocket, feeling his chest tighten up as he saw who it was.

“It’s Alex,” Hank gave her a worried glance and Raven’s eyes went a little wide. Shakily, Hank accepted the call and brought the phone to his ear. “Hello?”

“Something’s wrong,” Alex’s sounded like he was on the verge of tears and Hank felt his stomach form into knots. “Something’s wrong with the baby.”

“A-Are you in pain?” Hank started to chew on his lower lip, his insides gnawing at him.

“Yes, like my whole right side.”

“How long?” Hank looked at Raven and she beckoned for him to go. He gave her a nod in thanks and hurried over to the door, starting to put his shoes back on.

“I-I think like a couple hours and it was just sudden too but it seems to be getting worse and worse,” Alex sniffled on the other end and Hank knew he felt truly scared.

“Okay, where are you?”

“Home, I’m waiting for Sean to come over and watch the kids.”

Hank practically ran out of Raven’s house and hopped in his car, starting to drive off. “Okay, I’m on my way, just drink some water and take a deep breath.” Hank started to speed, hopefully cutting the twenty minute drive back from Raven’s in half. “God I hope I don’t get pulled over,” he muttered to himself. 

“Hank, I’m so scared.” Hank pressed his foot on the gas more, trying to get home as soon as possible. 

“Alex, it’s going to be okay. You’re going to be okay and so is our baby, I promise.” Hank saw the subdivision entrance was just a few feet away and he’d be there in seconds. “I’m almost there. Is Sean there yet?”

Hank heard some shuffling on his end. “Yeah, he’s pulling up now.” 

“Okay,” Hank breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the house in his view, “I’m about to pull up so I’ll see you in a second,” he hung up then and parked behind Sean’s car and ran into the house, seeing Sean was talking to Alex in the foyer before he disappeared upstairs.

Alex looked Hank up and down and Hank almost forgot what he looked like for a second, wondering why Alex looked so shock. 

“Can you walk?” Hank cleared his throat, breaking the sudden awkwardness. Alex gave a small nod and Hank stepped out of the way to let him leave the house first, closing and locking the door behind him. Hank kept a hand on his lower back as he walked him into his car and helped him get in before retaking his seat on the driver’s side and started to drive off to the hospital.

“Hank,” Alex whispered his name and he glanced at him to see tears were running down his face, “what if we lose our baby?”

“We’re not going to,” he stated firmly. “Alex, our baby will be okay and so will you.” Hank slowly took his hand and gave it a squeeze and Alex held onto it for the rest of the drive.

Hank pulled up into the emergency room drop off and got out of the car first, handing his keys to the guard standing right there. “Sir-

“I’m not leaving him alone and I will pay whatever fine or give me a ticket, I don’t care, but please just park my car so I can be with him,” Hank didn’t even wait for an answer as he opened up the car door and helped Alex get out and walked him inside.

Just to their luck, the ER was completely flooded with patients, needing medical assistance. 

“I think we should go somewhere else,” Alex mumbled and Hank shook his head, not about to let that happen. 

“Just wait right here.” Hank moved his way through the line, receiving the nastiest looks from people, and made his way up to the front desk, giving the nurse a small smile as she looked at him a little bewildered. “My husband needs to see a doctor right away.”

The nurse looked at him blankly. “Sir, I understand that but there are other patients-

“Who probably have a minor and easily treatable pain,” he finished for her. “But my husband _really_ needs to see a doctor right now because his pain is not normal and I think he needs surgery as soon as possible so please, I’ll pay whatever you want me to pay, but just get him into a room and with a doctor _now_.” 

The nurse looked him up and down before letting out a sigh of defeat. “I’ll need his name, birthdate, and home address,” she started to type as Hank gave her the information and handed Hank a medical bracelet which he put on Alex when he returned to him.

“We’ll be seen shortly,” he informed him and Alex looked at Hank a little impressed. 

“I think everyone here wants to kill you,” he muttered and Hank let out a small laugh.

“I don’t care, I just want you and the baby to be okay.” Hank ran a hand through his hair and Alex relaxed under his touch, but still looked worried.

Within minutes, Alex was called and they followed the nurse into another room, taking Alex’s blood pressure and hooking him up to a monitor and handed him a hospital gown to change into before leaving the room.

Hank helped him get undressed and helped him change, getting him in the hospital bed and making sure he was comfortable. Hank pulled up a chair and sat right next to him, taking Alex’s hand and bringing it up to his lips, giving his knuckles a kiss.

“I’m still pissed at you,” Alex began but didn’t pull his hand away. 

“I know.”

Alex’s eyes started to dance all around his face, possibly trying to get used to his new appearance. “I want you back home, for the kids.” Hank gave a nod of understanding. “And in a separate bedroom.”

“That’s fine,” Hank agreed. “I’ll do whatever you need me to do.” He meant every word of it too; Hank would win Alex back, he would have to fight for it, but he wouldn’t give up.

“Don’t leave,” Alex nearly begged and Hank leaned over and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I’m not going anywhere, I promise.”

There was a knock on the door then and they both turned their attention to it, seeing Erik was now standing there, a chart in his hand. “Am I interrupting?” They both shook their head and Hank pulled away from Alex then so Erik had room to examine him. “So what’s going on?”

“Just in a lot of pain,” Alex slowly sat up a little and hissed as he clutched his right side. “I just want the baby to be okay.”

Erik gave a nod of understanding and pressed down on Alex’s side and stomach, making Alex squirm in more pain. “Sorry,” he smiled apologetically, “but it appears that you have appendicitis. We’ll get you into surgery right away, but there is a downside.”

“Which is?” Hank asked, returning to Alex’s side.

“We can only monitor the baby before and after the procedure.”

“So I can lose my baby?” Alex turned to look at Hank and his lower lip started to quiver.

“It’s a possibility, unfortunately.” Erik gave him a sympathetic smile. “I’ll get a nurse in here to prep you,” he excused before leaving the room.

Alex started crying and Hank gave him a side hug, pressing a kiss to his head and running his hand up and down his arm soothingly. Hank didn’t know what to say to reassure him since he was equally as scared as Alex was. 

When the nurse came in, they did an ultrasound and saw the baby was healthy and in good shape. They listened to the heartbeat one more time before shutting off the machine and giving Alex some anesthesia since he was freaking out.

Hank ran his fingers through his hair as Alex’s eyes slowly started to close. “I’m going to be right here when you get back, okay?” 

“M’Kay,” Alex mumbled as his eyes fully closed and he drifted off. Hank watched as they wheeled him out of the room and all he could do now was sit and wait. 

He called Raven, informing her of everything, but after that, Hank didn’t know what to do. He started to pace, tried to distract himself with the TV in the room, and then went back to pacing. 

After about the longest hour of Hank’s life, Erik returned to the room, looking pleased and tired. “Surgery went well and Alex is a little drowsy but awake and he’ll be back in here shortly and we’ll check up on your baby.” Hank gave him a sad smile.

“Thank you.” Erik gave a nod before leaving the room and Alex was wheeled in his bed seconds later. 

“Hey,” Hank returned to his side once he was settled and took his hand in his. “How do you feel?”

“Weird. I like blinked and it was over,” he ran his other hand through his hair and gave Hank’s hand a squeeze. “I hope the baby’s okay.” The nurse started to take the ultrasound again and Hank focused on the monitor, seeing their baby was still there. The nurse turned the sound on and they heard the heartbeat and Hank felt tears of joy run down his face.

“Looks like you two are all good. We’ll keep you overnight but by tomorrow you should be free to leave.” The nurse left the room then and Hank never felt happier than he did right now.

“Hank,” he turned his attention back to Alex, seeing he was giving him a loopy smile, “I like your eyes. They’re really blue.” Hank let out a small laugh. “Gabe has your nose,” he went on and his eyes started to close again. 

Hank leaned over and pressed a kiss to his head, holding his hand the whole time. “I’m not giving up on us, Alex. I’m going to fight for you, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Alex but at least Hank’s by his side and everything health wise is okay!!!
> 
> Should Hank not taken the serum??? Will he decide in ever changing back?


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone is confused at all by this chapter, I completely understand but the events will be explained further throughout the story so just hang tight and enjoy!! 
> 
> To avoid spoilers, do NOT jump to read the end notes quite yet :)

It had been a week since Alex’s surgery and he was starting to get a little stir crazy from being on bedrest. Technically, he didn’t _need_ to be on bedrest for so long but Hank insisted that Alex rest. 

Alex wasn’t even in pain anymore, he felt perfectly fine; the only thing that pained Alex was not being able to do anything. But Hank wasn’t home right now, he went to drop Christopher and Katherine off at daycare. The kids took a couple of days to register who Hank was looking human but they slowly started to get used to it, thankfully, and Alex was home alone with Gabe, who _loved_ sleeping later now. 

Alex pushed off the covers and got out of bed, hearing his back crack as he did so. He rolled his shoulders back and quickly changed into a sweater and some jeans before walking out of his bedroom into Gabe’s room, seeing he was just waking up.

“Hey Buddy,” he picked him up and pressed a couple kisses to his cheek. “You’ve been such a good sleeper lately.” Alex took him over to his changing table and changed him into a fresh diaper and changed him out of his pajamas, putting him in some everyday clothes. Gabe continued to suck on his pacifier, smiling against it when Alex picked him up again and took him downstairs to the kitchen.

Alex opened up the fridge and grabbed him a bottle filled with water down apple juice and took his pacifier out of his mouth and handed him the bottle. Gabe drank from it eagerly and Alex set him down in his high chair, giving him some cereal puffs too. Alex quickly made himself some eggs before sitting next to Gabe, eating breakfast with him.

“It's just a day for you and me. We’re going to go the store, buy more diapers and food,” Alex told him and Gabe cooed against his bottle, making Alex smile.

The front door opened a few minutes later and Hank came inside, kicking off his shoes before coming over to the table, giving Gabe a kiss on his head. “Hey,” he looked at Alex then and gave him a small smile. “How do you feel?”

“Fine,” Alex replied a little tartly, eating up the last of his eggs. “I think I’m going to go to the store, take Gabe with me. Need anything?” Hank shook his head and Alex turned his gaze back on Gabe.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“To go to the store?” Alex gave him a weird look and let out a small laugh. “Hank, I’ll be fine.” Hank gave him a worried look and Alex let out a small sigh. “I haven’t left the house for a _week_ , going to the store isn’t going to do anything.” 

“Fine,” Hank agreed and picked Gabe up when he reached for him, giving him more kisses, “just be careful, okay?” Alex rolled his eyes, wanting to say he already knew this, but didn’t argue. He got up then and cleaned up the small mess Gabe made and took his empty plate to the kitchen. 

Alex _knew_ Hank was looking out for him and Alex was still mad at him for what happened and _wasn’t_ planning on getting back together with him just yet, but damn he felt like he was falling in love with Hank all over again and he didn’t know what to do about it. They still had some things to work out, _a lot_ of things to work out, but they would figure it out.

Alex cursed to himself and ran a hand through his hair, peaking out of the kitchen doorway to see Hank was smiling and cooing with Gabe, which made Alex’s heart feel warm and fuzzy in his chest. 

He walked out of the kitchen and went back over to Gabe and Hank, giving Gabe back his pacifier. “i should get going.” Hank nodded in agreement, handing Gabe over to him. “Say bye to Daddy,” he told Gabe, who gurgled at Hank.

“Bye cutie,” Hank gave him another kiss, his finger being enclosed around Gabe’s hand. “I’ll go grab your jacket,” he excused and went to the front hall closet, taking out two coats and helping Alex get Gabe’s on before Alex got his own on. “All set?”

Alex nodded, adjusting Gabe a little before meeting Hank’s eyes, still not quite used to the blue that they were. “But one more thing,” Alex took a step closer to Hank and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, pulling away to see Hank looked a little shocked.

“Alex, I-I don’t understand,” Hank adjusted his glasses on his face but remained close. “Why did you kiss me?”

“Because I wanted to,” he replied honestly. “It felt right. Like I’m not saying we should get back together just yet since we still have some things to work out but we’ll get there.” Hank gave a nod at that and kissed Alex back a little tenderly before pulling away. 

“Drive safe.” 

“I will,” Alex gave him a smile which Hank returned and he walked out of the house with Gabe, going into his minivan and securing him in the car seat. Alex got into the drivers side and started to play one of the various baby CDs, Hank only bought the ones with classical music since he said it was better for the kids, and drove off.

Alex felt good, probably the best he felt in awhile. Things with Scott were far from perfect though, but they would work things out too, over time. Alex didn’t want to dwell about Scott though, if he did, he would probably go insane. 

He glanced in his rear view mirror to see Gabe had fallen asleep and Alex gave a small smile at that as he pulled up into the grocery store parking lot, seeing it was fairly packed even though it wasn’t even ten in the morning yet. 

Regardless, Alex parked close to the entrance and quietly got out of the car in hopes of not waking Gabe and slowly unhooked his car seat and carried him inside, gently placing him inside of the shopping cart. Alex made his way inside the store, starting off in the bread aisle, then slowly making his way through the store.

“He’s so cute.” Alex heard a woman behind him when he made it to the canned food aisle, turning to see a young woman with long blonde hair was looking at Gabe with a smile on her face.

“Thank you,” Alex gave her a small and she met his eyes, looking him up and down.

“How old is he?”

“Eight months,” he looked down at Gabe, loosely wrapping the blanket he was laying on around him as he continued to sleep.

“They’re so cute at that age,” Alex nodded in agreement, starting to smile as Gabe opened up his eyes and stared at Alex, smiling around his pacifier. “What a beautiful boy you have.”

“Thank you,” Alex gave her a small smile before continuing on his way, halting when he went over into the next aisle, seeing a little boy was sitting in the center of it, head buried in his knees. The boy had brown hair that reminded Alex of Scott’s, and he had to be no older than seven. Alex moved his cart next to the boy and glanced around to see they were alone. 

Alex crouched down to the boy’s level, hearing that he was crying. “Hey,” he started softly, “are you okay?” The boy looked up and Alex couldn’t believe his eyes.

The little boy looked _exactly_ like Scott, except for the fact that his eyes were brown versus blue. His eyes reminded Alex of his mother’s but it wasn’t _possible_.

“I can’t find my Mommy,” the little boy started to sniffle and Alex gave him a small smile. 

“I can help you find her.”

The little boy shook his head. “She told me not to talk to strangers.” 

“That’s okay, I understand. Can you at least tell me her name?” The little boy nodded. “What is it?”

Before he could answer, Gabe started crying and Alex quickly went over to him, seeing his pacifier fell out of his mouth and out of his reach. Alex quickly gave it back to him and Gabe quieted down, his eyes slowly closing again. 

“Who’s that?” Alex looked down to see the little boy was now next to him, peering up at Gabe.

“My son,” Alex glanced back up at Gabe, seeing he was asleep again.

“What’s his name?”

“His names Gabe,” he gave the little boy a small smile. “He’s named after my brother.” The little boy kept staring at Gabe. “Do you have siblings?” The little boy shook his head. “Just you and your mom?”

“My Daddy too,” the little boy smiled at the mention of his father. “He’s not here though, he’s working.” Alex gave a nod of understanding. 

“Gabriel Summers, there you are!”

“Mommy!”

Alex _had_ to be seeing things, really, he did. There was no way that his _mother_ was standing a couple feet away from him, hugging _Gabriel Summers_. His parents and little brother died years ago and it wasn’t possible that they were right _there_. 

“Thank you so much,” Katherine thanked and Alex _knew_ he wasn’t hallucinating. “I turned around and one second later he wasn’t there,” she smiled warmly at him and Alex felt his eyes starting to sting with tears. “Do you have any kids?”

“He has a baby, his name’s Gabe like me,” Gabriel pointed up at the shopping cart and Katherine looked over into the car seat, cooing at Gabe.

“Your son is beautiful,” Katherine commented and Alex quickly wiped away a tear that fell down his face. “Do you have any other children?”

Alex gave a nod and met his mother’s eyes, swallowing down the sob rising in his throat. “Two, a boy and a girl.”

“How lovely,” Katherine enthused. “Thank you again for finding my son, he can be a handful sometimes,” she let out a small laugh and Alex gave her a forced smile, thinking if he’d laugh he’d start to cry. “What’d you say your name was?”

“Alex.”

“A great name,” she beamed and Alex felt a tear slide down his face and Katherine’s face shifted into concern. “Are you alright, Alex?”

Alex shook his head and more tears spilled down his face. “Excuse me,” he quickly made his way out of the aisle, glancing over his shoulder to see they were still there.

“It’s not real,” he told himself and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and forgetting that ever happened. 

Alex continued on with his shopping trip, seeing Katherine and Gabriel checkout and walk out of the store. Shaking his head, Alex unloaded his cart and checked out, making his way back to the car and unloading his cart.

Gabe reached out for Alex when Alex secured his car seat back in the car and he leaned down and gave him a kiss on the head. “I’ll hold you as long as you want when we get home, okay?” Alex gave him another kiss before making his way to the front seat, starting to drive home.

Alex kept seeing his mother’s face and his _little brother’s_. It just wasn’t possible. His parents were dead and Gabriel wasn’t even born yet when it happened! And wasn’t like they survived the crash…

But what if they did?

“No,” Alex told himself out loud. “They’re not alive and you’re probably just dehydrated or pregnancy brain. Yeah, definitely pregnancy brain,” he reassured himself as he drove home safely.

By the time Alex got home, Gabe fell asleep again so Alex quietly carried him upstairs and set him down in his crib while he unloaded the car, Hank helping him seconds later.

Once all the groceries were inside, Hank and Alex started to unpack them, refilling the pantries, fridge, and freezer. 

“Hey Hank?” Alex handed him some crackers that Hank put in one of the cupboards. 

“Yeah?” Hank turned to look at him, giving him his full attention.

“Do you think I’m crazy? Honestly?”

Hank let out a small laugh but quickly cut it off when he saw Alex was serious. “No, you’re not crazy,” he took a couple steps closer to him, resting his hand on his arms and rubbing them soothingly. “Why do you ask?”

Alex shook his head, wanting to drop it. “I think I’m just tired, I’m going to go lay down for a bit.” 

“Do you want me to make you anything? Tea?” Alex shook his head and wrapped his arms around Hank’s waist, resting his head on his chest. Hank pressed a kiss to his head and Alex wondered if anyone would believe him. Maybe Hank would, but he didn’t want to start something, not when things finally felt somewhat okay again. 

Alex finally pulled away after a little while and made his way upstairs, going into his bedroom and taking the photo out from under his pillow, looking at his family picture. Alex brought it up to his lips and gave it a kiss before tucking it back under his pillow and laid down on his side, closing his eyes.

Maybe today was all just a dream since it did feel too good to be _true_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you think Alex’s parents are alive as well as his brother? Find out Friday!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank finds out what Alex is hiding. Enjoy!!!

Later that evening, once the kids were all asleep, Hank fixed Alex up a bowl of tomato soup with a grilled cheese sandwich and brought it upstairs to his bedroom since Alex hadn’t come down for a meal in hours. Hank just figured he was sleeping and pretty tired, even though a small part of him had a feeling that something wasn’t quite right.

Shaking his thoughts away, Hank headed upstairs to Alex’s bedroom, quietly entering the room and setting the food down on the nightstand. Hank sat down on the bed, running a hand through Alex’s hair as he slowly opened his eyes.

“What time is it?” Alex rubbed at his eyes and slowly sat up in bed. 

“Almost eight. I brought you some dinner.”

“Not hungry,” Alex sighed and stared down at his hands, picking at his cuticles.

Hank reached his hand out and rested it over Alex’s, giving it a squeeze. “What about the baby?”

“You mean the one you don’t want?” Alex snapped and his head shot up, glaring as he looked at Hank. 

Hank knew then that something was wrong because Alex was being _defensive_. He finally had him figured out, after all of these years. Alex wasn’t comfortable telling Hank about whatever was going on so he was pushing Hank away! How did he not see this before?

“Alex, I didn’t mean it,” he answered calmly and truthfully but Alex scoffed.

“You’ve been saying that a lot lately.” Hank let out a small sigh, not really knowing what to say. “I want you to leave,” he muttered and pulled his hand away, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I’m not leaving till you eat something.” Alex rolled his eyes at that and grabbed the grilled cheese off of the plate, taking out a large bite to prove a point, but started to take another. Alex quickly ate up the grilled cheese and took a couple of spoonfuls of soup. “Better?”

Alex gave a small nod and set the dishes back on the nightstand, drawing his knees to his chest. They sat there for awhile in silence; Hank kept his eyes fixed on Alex and Alex kept his eyes fixed on the comforter. 

“I’m just,” Alex looked up at the ceiling and rolled his eyes at himself, looking back down at Hank and meeting his eyes, “I’m mad at myself and I’m mad at you.”

“Why are you mad at yourself?”

“Because I keep forgiving you over and over again since you always make things better,” he groaned and Hank couldn’t help but laugh. “Hank, this isn’t funny! Stop redeeming yourself.” Hank laughed some more and Alex threw a pillow at him, which he caught and set aside.

“Alex,” he scooted a little closer to him, “I messed up. I said a lot of things that I didn’t mean and if you still need time, that’s fine, but I’m not giving up on _us_. I promised you and your parents that I would be there for you and I’m going to keep that promise for the rest of my life.”

Alex was struck by his words since his eyes started to water and he looked at Hank a little pleadingly. “I don’t think you promised them anything.” Hank felt his chest hurt by those words but Alex quickly continued. “I don’t think they’re dead, Hank.”

“Alex-

“Just hear me out, please.” Hank nodded, waiting for him to continue. “When I was at the store, I was just making my way through the aisles and when I got to one of them, I saw a little boy crying. I didn’t see his face at first but when I did, he looked exactly like how Scott did when he was little but his eyes were brown like my Mom’s and me and this kid were just talking since he was curious about Gabe and then finally the kid’s mom shows up and his name is also Gabriel and his last name is Summers and my Mom was right in front of me and she didn’t even recognize me so I thought I was just seeing things but I watched them checkout and I-I just don’t know.” Tears poured down his face then and Hank scooted even closer, eventually moving next to Alex and wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “You probably think I’m senile.”

“I don’t,” Hank told him truthfully and pressed a kiss to his head. “How much do you know about the accident?” 

Alex let out a small sigh as he rested his head on Hank’s shoulder. “The roads were icy and they crashed into a powerline and somehow the car caught fire. By the time EMS arrived, they said the car was completely up in flames and they assumed my parents were still inside,” he sniffled and Hank gave him another kiss on the head.

“So they never found their bodies?” Alex shook his head. 

“They were ash by the time they got there.” 

“Unless they got out before anything happened,” Hank speculated and Alex pulled away to look at him, his eyes wide. 

“No, Hank this insane,” Alex ran a hand through his hair and tugged on it. “My parents _can’t_ be alive and neither can my little brother, like this isn’t possible. I’m probably just hallucinating or was dehydrated or maybe they were just reincarnated, you know?” Alex went on and Hank was starting to wonder what actually happened himself.

“Alex,” he rested his hands on his shoulders and faced him more, “you are the most sane person I know. Now, if your parents are alive and so is your little brother, then I’m sure there are medical records and a birth certificate proving this. Westchester is a small town, I’m sure they went to the only hospital that was nearby.” 

Alex shook his head, denying Hank’s words. “This is insane.” 

“It is insane, absurd, impossible, completely ludicrous, but if it helps you feel better then we’re going to get answers.” 

Alex looked Hank up and down before moving into his lap and wrapping his arms around him tightly. “I love you, Hank.” Alex combed his fingers through Hank’s hair, moving his hand down to caress his cheek. “I’m sorry about everything.”

“Don’t be, you were right. I wasn’t there for you when you needed me to be, and I’m sorry. I can’t change what I did in the past but going forward, I’m going to be there for you every step of the way. I love you, Alex.” Alex smiled and leaned forward, giving Hank a tender kiss on the lips. 

Hank kissed him back and cupped his face in his hands, giving him a few more kisses before resting his forehead against his, staring into his eyes. 

“I can get used to this,” Alex gave him another kiss before resting his head on his shoulder again.

“So can I.” 

Hank lowered himself on the bed and Alex laid down on top of him, resting his head on his chest and closing his eyes as Hank rubbed his back soothingly. He looked down to see Alex was already starting to drift off to sleep and Hank watched him as he did. Yes, it was a little creepy, but things were going so well and Hank didn’t want to close his eyes and wake up to let this all be a dream. Him and Alex were going to make it, he knew that for a fact.

Hank leaned over and flicked their bedroom lamp off and pulled the covers further up, tucking Alex in a little before finally closing his eyes himself and going to sleep.

Which was short lived, per usual, since Gabe started crying after a couple of hours of sleep, making the lamp flick back on and Alex moved off of Hank and went into the other room, returning seconds later with Gabe.

Gabe reached out to Hank and Hank quickly rubbed away any sleep in his eyes and held his son, pressing a kiss to his cheek before situating him on his lap. 

Alex crawled back into bed and closed his eyes, laying on his side near Hank. “To think we’re going to be doing this all over again in a few months,” he mumbled sleepily and Hank felt himself starting to smile.

“Possibly, but it’s worth it.” Hank turned Gabe around in his lap and made him face him, lifting him up and down which made him giggle. “I thought you were starting to sleep through the night,” he told Gabe in a baby voice and pressed him against his chest, starting to rub his back to see if it would get him to go back to sleep.

“Trust me, he was.” Alex leaned up and gave Gabe a kiss on the head and Hank one on the cheek. “I think he could tell when we were fighting.” 

“Think so?” Alex nodded and started to sit up, leaning his head on Hank’s shoulder. 

“Yeah. When my mom was pregnant with Gabriel, I read up on some books about it. It causes them stress,” Alex ran his hand over Gabe’s head, making some of the short sandy hairs on his head shift in direction. “You think I should tell Scott?”

Hank turned his head and gave Alex a kiss on his. “It’s honestly up to you. Have you spoken to him since?” Alex shook his head.

“I don’t have anything to say. And it’s not like if I told him he would just come back here. He’s with Logan and he’s happy,” he sighed. “Besides, Scott might think I’m insane.”

Hank knew this was hard for Alex, not being there with Scott, but he didn’t know what to do about it himself either and he didn’t quite know how to help Alex outside of just being there for him.

“Well, I always wanted to see Niagara Falls. We could go there with the kids someday and visit Scott and Logan too,” Hank brought up more cheerily in hopes to lighten the mood but all Alex did was shrug. 

“I’m going to get some food, do you want anything?” Hank shook his head and Alex abruptly left the room, clearly not comfortable talking about Scott yet, but Hank would respect his boundaries and not pry.

“Dada,” Gabe gurgled and Hank looked down at him, giving him a kiss on the forehead. 

“It’s time for bed cutie. Daddy has to get his suit for the wedding tomorrow with your Uncle Charles and Erik.” Hank got out of bed himself and carried Gabe back over to into his room, settling him down in his crib. Gabe started to fuss but Hank gave him his pacifier and turned on his mobile, watching as Gabe got transfixed by the motion and sounds coming from it. “It’s going to be nearly impossible for you to give that up anytime soon.” He ran a hand over his stomach and leaned down and gave Gabe another kiss. “I love you.”

Hank left Gabe alone then, knowing it would only be minutes before he fell back asleep, and returned to his bedroom to see Alex was sitting up in bed, eating straight out of a bag of potato chips.

“These are so good. Want one?” Alex offered him the bag and Hank shook his head as he crawled back into bed. “I normally hate salt and vinegar but I was just craving these, you know?” Alex continued eating and Hank wrapped an arm around his waist, pressing a kiss to his stomach.

“Don’t be up too late, I have to be somewhere in the morning first thing so I won’t be here till you probably get back from dropping the kids off,” he yawned and started to close his eyes.

“Why does Charles insist on getting to the suit shop first thing?” Hank shrugged at his question, not really knowing the answer. “And should I go up a size in mine?”

“No, we have less than a month. I’m sure it will be fine.”

Hank snuggled his face into Alex’s side, weirdly finding the sound of him crunching on potato chips soothing and went right back to sleep.

The next time Hank woke up, it was the sound of his alarm and he glared at his clock, seeing it wasn’t even seven in the morning yet. He groaned as he flipped over and turned it off, his hand fumbling around his nightstand as he reached for his glasses and slipped them on. He ran a hand through his hair and stretched out his upper torso, turning his head to see Alex was sound asleep on his side, nursing a bag of potato chips.

Hank leaned down and gave him a couple of kisses on the cheek. “I love you,” he pulled the covers up around Alex a little higher before leaving the bed. He quickly changed into some fresh clothes and checked up on his kids, seeing they were all asleep, and went downstairs to wake himself up with some coffee.

Once the coffee was consumed, Hank went back upstairs to brush his teeth, gave Alex another kiss, and quietly left the house.

Why Charles wanted to get suits fitted so early in the morning were beyond Hank, but maybe it was because the wedding was in less than a month since Charles and Erik had only been engaged for less than a couple of months. 

Hank wondered if him and Alex were still considered engaged themselves, but that was something he couldn’t dwell on quite _yet_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the boys are back together <3


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex reflecting and taking action, enjoy!!

Alex woke up to an empty bed and crumbs all over his shirt. He sat up in bed and ran a hand over his face, his head feeling a little fuzzy. Yesterday was tiring, more emotionally draining than anything. He still couldn’t believe what he saw and he had a feeling that he really didn’t see anything. He was just lonely. Scott was out of the picture, him and Hank were patching things up, and his parents _died_ , of course he was lonely. 

Alex pulled his covers off of him and set the bag of potato chips on his nightstand since he would probably eat more of them later, brushing off the crumbs before standing up. He always enjoyed Saturday mornings since he didn’t have to be anywhere the next day and the kids got a little break too. Alex did hate being cooped up in the house, but he really didn’t have anywhere to go. He wasn’t going to get up early and get his suit for the wedding, he already had one in his closet and he didn’t think purchasing a new one was a good investment. 

Alex sighed a little sadly as he thought about Charles and Erik’s wedding. It was less than a month away and a very small part of Alex was dreading it. He was happy for them, don’t get him wrong, but he knew that the whole time he will just be thinking about him and Hank being up there, _if_ they ever even get there. He wasn’t even clear himself on where him and Hank stood, he just knew that he loved him and that they wanted to be together.

Alex escaped his thoughts as he heard toddling coming his way, his face growing into concern as Katherine came on in, crying. “Come here,” he scooped her up and rested her on his hip, letting Katherine cry into his chest. “What’s wrong sweetie?” Alex pressed a kiss to her temple and walked over into Chris’ room, seeing he was still asleep. “Shh,” Alex started to bounce her and went over into Gabe’s room, seeing he was asleep in his crib as well. 

“Daddy,” Katherine sobbed and Alex started to rub her back.

“Daddy will be how soon, I promise.” Alex honestly didn’t know when Hank would be home, but he sure as hell hoped it was soon. “Do you want some juice while we wait?” Katherine nodded and Alex took her downstairs and filled a sippy cup with a small amount of juice in it, handing it to her.

As if on cue, Alex heard the front door open and Alex peaked his head out of the kitchen, seeing Hank walk in with a suit in a plastic seal on a hook, smiling as he met Alex’s eyes. 

Katherine started to squirm in his arms and Alex set her down, letting her toddle over to Hank, who picked her up with his freehand. “I missed you,” he gave her a kiss on the cheek and went over to Alex, giving him one as well. “I have news.”

“About?”

“Your family.” Alex took in a deep breath, preparing himself for what Hank was about to tell him. “I-I have this website, app really, still in my phone from my agency days and I was able to hack into the medical records at the hospital.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow. “Isn’t that illegal?”

“It is, but it’s not like anyone will ever find out,” he mumbled and set his suit down on a nearby counter, reaching into his pocket and handing him his phone. “Go to the most recent picture I took.”   
Alex did as he was told, his heart fluttering as he saw Hank’s lockscreen was a picture of Alex, looking mid laugh. “Did you forget my password?”

Alex blinked and looked up at Hank. “What?”

“It’s four twos,” he reminded him and Alex typed that in, going right into Hank’s photo gallery and clicking on the most recent picture.

Alex zoomed in, his eyes starting to sting with tears as he saw a birth certificate for Gabriel Summers. He was born March first, three months after the accident. 

“They’re alive, Alex. Your parents, your brother, they’re alive.” Hank sounded excited and happy and Alex didn’t know how to feel. He felt relieved and he was happy, but he was also very confused. 

Tears started to pour down his face and he nearly thrusted Hank’s phone back at him and dashed into the nearest bathroom, locking himself inside and sitting on the side of his tub, burying his head in his hands. Alex was overwhelmed with a swarm of emotions. He was ecstatic that his family was alive and well, but they didn’t remember him and Alex wasn’t sure they ever would. 

He also couldn’t wrap his head around his different his life ended up playing out. If his parents just went home after the accident, Alex’s life would’ve been _normal_. Alex would’ve finished school, he would’ve graduated with the degree he wanted, get the job he wanted. But he wouldn’t have met Hank and he wouldn’t have his children and Alex wouldn’t trade that for the world. He loved his family more than anything and he couldn’t imagine his life without them. 

Alex sniffled and ran a hand through his hair, taking a breath before leaving the bathroom. Hank was in the living room, playing with Katherine on the floor. Hank immediately stood up when he saw Alex, walking over to him and pulling him right into a hug. 

“We’ll figure this out,” Hank whispered to him and Alex felt tears sting at his eyes again. 

“She doesn’t even remember me,” he mumbled into his chest and felt Hank press a kiss to his head. “My own mother doesn’t even recognize her own son. I know Scott’s not going to believe any of this either,” he rambled dryly. 

“It takes time-

“Seven years, seven damn years of my life and I thought they were dead. I know my life would’ve been different, a lot different.” 

Hank pulled back and looked him in the eyes, caressing his cheek. “It would’ve,” he agreed, “but look at how it went.” Alex nodded, looking past Hank to watch Katherine play, smiling. “I love you.”

Alex looked back at Hank then, leaning up to give him a soft kiss on the lips. “I love you too.” 

“Alex, I-

Gabe was heard crying upstairs and Alex slowly pulled out of the hug, flashing Hank an apologetic smile before going upstairs. Alex strolled on into Gabe’s room and picked him right up, taking him right over to his changing table and giving him a clean diaper. 

“No need to cry,” he soothed him and Gabe started cooing against his pacifier. Alex felt a tug on his leg and he looked down to see Chris was now in the room, reaching up his leg to be picked up. Alex picked Gabe up and rested him on one hip and then picked Chris up and rested him on the other.   
Alex carried them both back downstairs and Hank immediately took Gabe from him, giving Alex a stern look. “What?”

“You shouldn’t be doing any heavy lifting.”

Alex let out a small laugh. “Hank, they weigh like fifty pounds together, max. I’m fine.” Hank shook his head at him and headed off into the kitchen with Gabe and Katherine, Alex following him in there. “It’s not like I’m at the point where I can’t pick up the kids anymore,” he pointed out.

“But you will be before you know it.” Alex rolled his eyes as Hank’s back was turned away, starting to cook breakfast. “I saw that,” he turned his head to the side and gave Alex a small smile. “It doesn’t hurt to be cautious, especially after your surgery.”

“Which I’ve been recovered from for about a week,” Alex walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek. “I’m fine and our baby is fine. Everything will be okay, I promise.” Alex wasn’t even sure if he believed himself, but it didn’t hurt to try.

After Hank made breakfast and they all ate, the kids played in the living room with their numerous amounts of toys and Alex told Hank he would use the bathroom real quick. Well, he went to the upstairs one and grabbed his phone, locking himself in as he called up Scott.

Scott deserved to know what was going on lately, it was his family too. Alex would ignore their issues, for now, and just get right to the point. If Scott didn’t believe him, then so be it, he would at least know.

The line rang a couple of times before it was answered, nervousness starting to flutter in Alex’s stomach as it did.

“Hey,” Scott breathed out a little coolly, sounding nervous himself. 

“Hi,” Alex cleared his throat, taking in a deep breath, “so I-I have some news, about-about Mom and Dad.”

“Like what?”

“They’re alive, Scott.”

The line went quiet, as Alex suspected it would, and he started to tap his foot anxiously, wondering how Scott looked at this news. Alex wished he could’ve told him in person, but clearly that wasn’t happening.

“Alex, it’s not-

“I saw them. I saw Mom at the supermarket with Gabriel, our brother, and she didn’t recognize me and-

“Alex, we don’t know what he looks like. We never even saw him-

“He looks like you,” Alex continued and Scott stopped interrupting him. “He has your hair and Mom’s eyes, Dad’s nose. I thought I was hallucinating, I thought I was going crazy, insane, senile, you name it. But Hank found his birth certificate. They’re alive, our family is alive.”

“Why didn’t Mom recognize you?” Scott asked after a couple minutes of silence.

“I don’t know,” Alex sighed. “Maybe she has amnesia or something. But I’m going to get to the bottom of this, I’m going to figure all of this out for us.” Scott went quiet again and Alex felt his eyes starting to sting with tears. “I miss you.”

Scott sniffled. “I miss you too. I-I’m coming home actually, for the holidays. I’ll be staying at Logan’s, well, our apartment now really. We could meet up for lunch?”

“Yeah, that sounds good. When will you be home?”

“Sometime this week. Logan’s brother sort of got in some trouble with the government,” he mumbled and Alex couldn’t help but roll his eyes, “so it was just better for us to come back to Westchester, that’s where are home is anyway.”

Alex felt a tear fall down his face and he quickly wiped at it with the back of his hand. “That’s great, that you’re coming back I mean. I should get going, though. Call me when you get in?”

“I will,” Scott promised. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Alex hung up then and left the bedroom, heading back downstairs and sitting down on the couch next to Hank, letting Gabe sit in his lap. “I spoke to Scott.”

Hank’s face immediately grew into concern. “You did?” Alex nodded. “How’d it go?” 

“Pretty well. He’s coming back to Westchester soon for the holidays,” he informed him, starting to bounce Gabe on his lap.

“How do you feel about that?”

Alex shrugged, not even knowing the answer himself. “I’m relieved in a way since he’ll be in town again, but we need to clear some things up.” Gabe gurgled and Alex smiled at him, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “I need to become less nosey in his life. He’s an adult now-

“You’re his brother,” Alex turned when Hank started to play with his hair, “you have every right to be concerned and involved in his life. Especially with the most recent events going on too. He’s going to have a baby entering his life which is a big at any age. Like when we were expecting the twins, you remember how stressful it was.” Alex nodded, looking over at Chris to see he was playing with cars on the carpet and Katherine was playing with blocks.

“Yeah, but we had each other.”

“And Scott has Logan.”

Alex shook his head. “Not the same.”

“How?”

Alex relaxed under Hank’s touch, resting his head on his shoulder. “I never liked their relationship from the start. Logan punched him when they first met and then a flip switched and they were suddenly all over each other. Maybe I just don’t get it but I-I don’t like Logan,” he spoke honestly, acknowledging his real problem. 

“You never told me that,” Hank nearly whispered and Alex again shrugged. 

“I never told anyone that.”

“How would you feel if the way you acted about Scott and Logan’s relationship was the way he acted about ours?”

“I wouldn’t like it.” 

“And if Scott didn’t want us together, would you still be with me?”

“Of course,” he replied without hesitation, giving Hank a warm smile. “I love you and it’s not like you ever did anything bad to S-

Alex stopped himself, realizing Hank’s point. 

“This makes me a hypocrite, doesn’t it?”

“No,” Hank gave him a couple of kisses on his head, wrapping his arm around his shoulder. “You’re just seeing this differently, you’re putting yourself in his position.”

Alex gave Hank a look. “I’m being a hypocrite and you’re being too nice to admit it.” 

Hank let out a small laugh and kissed his nose. “I’m being honest and I don’t think you’re a hypocrite, you’re just concerned for your brother and there’s nothing wrong with that.” Hank kissed the pout Alex was starting to show, caressing his cheek. Hank always, well, most of the time, seemed to know just what to say and Alex loved him for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So their parents are alive...
> 
> Ever wonder what Alex’s life would’ve been like if they never “died” in the first place? I do too...
> 
> Thanks for reading and see ya Friday!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOT happens in this chapter, they’re all good though so don’t worry!!! Enjoy!!

Hank filled up a small tub with warm water and some bath soap later that night, undressing Gabe and putting him in the tub, smiling as he started to splash around. Alex was busy putting the twins to bed and soon, they both would go to bed themselves, if they could get Gabe to get to sleep.

Hank picked up a small washcloth and started to wash Gabe, handing him a bath toy so he wouldn’t grab at the cloth. Gabe started to gurgle and put the bath toy in his mouth, sucking on it. “Doesn’t taste yucky?” Hank tried to direct the toy out of his mouth but it was useless. His phone started to ring and Hank wiped off one of his hands before reaching into his back pocket to pull it out and answer it. “Hello?”

“Hey, it’s me,” Raven spoke cheerfully on the other end, “I was wondering if you and the kids wanted to come over tomorrow? If that’s okay with Alex,” she muttered a little sourly. 

“Yeah that sounds good.” Hank finished washing Gabe and picked him up, wrapping him in a towel and carrying him over into his room. “And is it alright if Alex is there?” He asked a little quietly, going over into Gabe’s drawers to pull out a pair of pajamas. “We sort of got back together, I think. I don’t know, it’s still a little unclear to me.”

Raven gasped. “You did? What happened?”

“We had a scare with the baby-

“You’re expecting another? Hank, you never told me this!”

“Yeah well, we’re having a baby, another one I mean. Anyway,” Hank put a fresh diaper on Gabe before getting him into his onesie, “long story short, we’re sleeping in the same bed and we still are affectionate. It’s not like anything really changed, I just don’t know where we stand,” he sighed as he finished dressing Gabe, picking him up and starting to rock him. 

“I have an idea.” Hank groaned. “Hey, I have a good ideas!” She exclaimed a little defensively before continuing. “How about I bring Kurt over tomorrow and we have a little playdate and you and Alex can have a date. Sound good?”

“Raven, I don’t know-

“It’s happening. See you at three!” She hung up before Hank could say more and he shook his head and set his phone down, giving Gabe his full attention. Hank gave him his pacifier and laid him down in his crib, turning on his mobile. Soft music began to play but Gabe didn’t look at the dangling planets, he looked right at Hank and reached up at him, starting to whine. 

“It’s bedtime cutie,” he ran a hand through the strands of hair on his head, seeing it was getting a dirtier blond. “Daddy will hold you as long as you want tomorrow.” Hank leaned down and pressed a kiss to his forehead and Gabe started to grab at his face, clutching his nose. “I can’t say no to you.” Hank picked him back up and carried him over into his bedroom, seeing Alex was settling into bed.

Alex smiled at Gabe and reached out to him; Hank handed Gabe over and slipped into some pajamas before joining Alex in bed, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and he bounced Gabe in his lap. 

“Raven’s coming over tomorrow,” he announced and Alex gave a quick glance at Hank before looking back at Gabe, starting to make faces at him which made him giggle. 

“She is? Why?”

“She wants us to go out on a date.”

Alex let out a small laugh. “Is that so?” He turned Gabe around and rested him against his chest, starting to rub his back as he looked at Hank, an amused expression on his face. “And what do you think about that?”

“I think it’s a good idea, don’t you?”

Alex smiled and leaned over to give Hank a chaste kiss. “I do,” he looked over his shoulder at Gabe to see he was starting to drift off. “I’m going to go put him to bed,” he excused before getting out of bed and leaving the room.

Hank laid down and Alex came back to bed seconds later, cuddling up to Hank and giving him a tender kiss on the lips. Hank smiled against the kiss and sat up more as he kissed Alex back, letting him move into his lap and straddle his waist. Alex’s hands came up and wrapped around Hank’s neck, pulling him closer.

Hank’s hands started to tease at the hem of Alex’s shirt and slipped his hands under, running his palms up and down his back, feeling the muscled skin beneath. Alex gasped at the contact and his lips parted, allowing Hank to slide his tongue in his mouth and Alex melted under his touch. 

It had been at least a few weeks since the last time they were truly _intimate_. Hank wasn’t even sure if Alex wanted to have sex with him again, let alone still be together. Hank should really ask to clarify on where they stood, but he didn’t want to ruin what they had just regained. 

Alex pulled back and threw his shirt off, letting it fall to the floor before pulling Hank back into a kiss, starting to grind down a little on Hank’s lap.  
“I love you,” he nearly moaned against his lips, kissing Hank hungrily.

Hank cupped Alex’s face with his hand and pulled back, looking him in the eyes. “Alex, I love you, I love you so much but do you think this is a good idea?”

Alex blinked at the question and he looked truly confused. “You don’t want to have sex?”

“I do, it’s just-I’m different, _we’re_ different.”

“How?”

“Because we’re not together,” he blurted before quickly shutting his mouth. Alex didn’t say anything; he gave a small nod and looked away from his gaze, staring down at the comforter. “Alex-

“Do you not want to be together?” 

“I do,” Hank tilted his head up and looked him in the eyes, “Alex, I want to spend the rest-Wait.” He carefully moved Alex off of his lap and gave him a quick kiss to ease his confusion. “I want to do this properly, hold on.” Hank went over to his closet and dug around through his clothes, finding the one jacket he had that he placed a ring in all those years ago but never got a chance to take out. He took out the case and returned to Alex, getting down on one knee in front of the bed and taking his hand in his. “Alexander Summers, ever since I first saw you, I knew you would be special but I had no idea you would mean so much to me. I loved you before I even knew I was in love with you and I cannot imagine my life without you or without or babies.” Hank flicked the box open with one finger and presented Alex the silver band. “Will you do me the honor of making me the luckiest man in the world and marry me?”

Alex quickly wiped a tear that fell and he nodded. “Yes,” he sniffled and Hank slid the ring on his finger before being pulled down into a loving kiss by Alex. “I love you. I love you so much,” he wrapped his arms around him tightly and Hank hugged him back, never wanting to let go. 

The doorbell rang suddenly, making them both pull apart with confusion.

“Who could that be?” Alex pulled away from Hank and walked out of the room, Hank following him.

“This time of night, no idea.” Hank stepped in front of him and turned the porch light on, peeking through the window to see Scott was standing there with Logan. “I think it’s best you answer it.”

“Why?” Alex looked confused and all Hank did was give his hand a squeeze. “Weirdo,” he teased before unlocking the front door and swinging it open. “Scott,” he breathed out before he pulled his brother into a long hug, Logan stepping around the two of them and making his way inside. 

“Did we wake ya?” Hank shook his head at Logan’s question, his eyes landing on a still embracing Alex and Scott.

“We should give them some privacy. I’ll make you something.” Logan nodded in agreement and Hank led him over into the kitchen, starting up a pot of coffee. “How was the drive?”

Logan shrugged. “Long. We had to stop every couple hours to either eat or pee.” Hank let out a small laugh and shook his head. “What about you two? How have you guys been?”

Hank didn’t even know where to begin. He didn’t even know how he would sum up what had been going on with him and Alex anyway, he didn’t even know himself.

“We’re good,” he replied after about of couple minutes of thought. “Things have been a little stressful with the kids and all and Alex and I had our own ups and downs but we’ve made it through.” Hank turned around then and got out a couple of mugs, starting to pour Logan and himself a cup of coffee. “Relationships take work and Alex and I love each other and we’re willing to put in that effort to stay together,” he concluded as he handed Logan his cup, receiving a nod in thanks. 

“Don’t tell Scotty this or anything but he always goes on about how you two are just perfect for each other and he loves ya guys a lot. Like he always talked about how lonely Alex was but ever since you came around, he’s been happier and the best version of himself that he ever was. It’s cute I guess,” he muttered before taking a sip from his coffee. 

“Thanks,” Hank smiled warmly at him but Logan didn’t match it. “Look Logan, I know Alex hasn’t been the most welcoming-

“He’s looking out for Scott. I get it,” he snapped lightly and Hank dropped the subject entirely. “I would do the same if I was in his position.” Hank gave a nod and took a small sip of coffee before popping his head out to see Alex and Scott were still hugging. 

Hank smiled at them and returned his gaze to Logan, seeing he was nursing his cup of coffee. “So-

“I’m fucking terrified,” Logan gritted out.

“About what?”

“Becoming a father. Like it scares the shit out of me that I’ll be like my dad.” Logan stared down at his hands, studying them like they were a book. “How do you do it?”

“Instinct I suppose. I know that’s not really comforting but being a parent is hard. I’ve made mistakes, but you can’t dwell on them,” he explained. “Loving and supporting them is what matters. And once your baby is here, you’ll just know.”

Logan gave a slow nod and looked up to meet Hank’s eyes. “Thing is, we’re having two.”

“Two kids?” Logan nodded once more and Hank leaned back against the kitchen counter. He wished he could say he was surprised, but with Alex having twins, it only made sense. “Two at once can be scary, but you have Scott.” Again, Logan nodded. 

“Hey,” both of them turned to the kitchen doorway, seeing Scott was now standing there, looking tired. “We’re gonna be upstairs in the guest bedroom. Coming?” Logan got up and have Hank a knowing look before leaving the kitchen with Scott. 

Alex came in seconds later and Hank set his cup down and moved closer to him, wrapping his arms around his waist and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Do you want me to cancel with Raven?”

“No, she can still come. But I’m thinking about taking Logan out to breakfast with me, talk about things.” 

“Okay,” Hank gave him another kiss before pulling away. “Ready to go back to bed?” Alex nodded and took Hank’s hand, leading the way upstairs. 

Hank cuddled up to Alex in bed that night and secured his arms around him tightly. Their life wasn’t perfect, Hank knew that. He knew nothing was perfect in this world, but Alex being with him and the family they created was pretty damn close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hank and Alex are officially engaged (again)!!! Scott and Logan have returned as well!!! What will happen with Alex and Logan? Find out Monday!!! 
> 
> The original posting schedule is back!! So EVERY Monday and Friday there will be a new chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Monday and the next chapter is here!! Enjoy!!!

When Alex woke up the next morning, he felt good. Scott was home again and they still had mending to do with their relationship, but Alex had to address his main issue first. He needed to clear the air with Logan. Alex needed to make things right with him before going any further.

He gave Hank a kiss on his head as he saw he was still asleep and quietly got dressed before making his way into Gabe’s room. Gabe was up and was currently grabbing at his feet in his crib, making Alex smile.

“Hey Buddy,” Alex approached the crib and picked Gabe up, resting him on his hip. “Sleep well?” Gabe cooed against his pacifier and Alex took him over to his changing table, getting out a clean diaper and starting to undo his onesie.

“Mind if I help?”

Alex kept a hand on Gabe as he turned around to see Logan standing in the doorway. 

“Not at all. You can change him if you want.”

A weird look crossed Logan’s face. “I-I don’t really know how to do that,” he muttered.

“I’ll show you.” Alex gestured for him to come over and slowly, Logan walked over and Alex started to guide him. “So the two yellow straps are the back and the picture is always on the front. And always keep a hand on him.”

Logan did as Alex instructed, undoing Gabe’s old diaper before slowly putting on his new one. Gabe cooed and started to kick his legs. “Is there a reason why he’s doing that?”

“He’s just excited,” Alex went over to the dresser and pulled out a new outfit for Gabe, setting it down next to Logan. “Right Buddy?” Gabe gurgled and Alex smiled.

“You make it look so easy.” Logan started to change Gabe’s clothes and Alex shrugged.

“I mean I had some practice. I was old enough to help out when Scott was born, so when I had kids I kinda knew what I was doing. But it is hard. Losing sleep especially.”

“So you were ready?”

Alex shook his head. “No. Honestly, I don’t think either Hank or I were. But we had each other and we loved each other. And Hank is amazing,” he smiled as he picked Gabe up, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “So do you want to go out and get some breakfast? Just the two of us, well three?” 

“Sure. Lead the way.”

Alex nodded and led Logan out of the bedroom and downstairs, grabbing their coats before leaving the house. Alex went to his car and strapped Gabe in his car seat before getting in the front and Logan sat down next to him. 

The whole drive was completely quiet except for Gabe’s occasional cooing and babbling. 

Alex drove to Sean’s restaurant since he recently started adding breakfast to his menu and he’d be more comfortable being in a familiar environment.   
He parked the car in the packed lot and undid his seatbelt. 

“Do you think we’ll get a table?” Logan asked, speaking for the first time since they got in the car.

“For sure. I know the owner,” he gave him a small smile before getting out of the car and getting Gabe out. Once they were all out of the car and it was locked, the three of them walked on inside and was greeted by Sean standing behind the hostess’ desk.

A grin immediately formed on his face as he saw Alex. “There’s my best friend in the whole wide world!” Sean boasted a bit loudly and made his way over, crouching down to the level of the car seat and looking at Gabe. “You got so big little dude. It was like just yesterday you were born.”

“You’re telling me.”

Sean stood up and looked back at Alex. “Same table?” Alex nodded and Sean led them over to Alex’s usual spot, Logan sitting down where Hank usually was. “Who’s this?”

“Logan, Scott’s boyfriend,” Alex introduced and Sean stuck his hand out to Logan.

“Sean Cassidy. Alex’s best friend.” Logan simply stared at Sean and he dropped his hand. “Right. Anyway, can I get you guys anything to drink besides water?” Both of them shook their heads. “Okay cool. Well, here’s the menu and I’ll be back.” Sean gave Alex a look before walking away.

Alex skimmed the menu and snuck a glance at Logan, seeing he was doing the same. “Logan,” he got his eyes to flick up before resuming to the menu, “I owe you a very overdue apology.” 

“‘Bout what?”

“How I’ve acted towards you and not approved of your relationship with my brother. It wasn’t fair to either of you and and I’m sorry. I think I was just so afraid of Scott growing up and not really needing me anymore that I freaked out. It’s always just been him and I and I always want what’s best for him.” Alex felt a weight he didn’t even know he was carrying leave him. “And I’m sorry it took me so long to realize that you’re what’s best for Scott.”

Logan set down his menu and folded his hands together, giving Alex his full attention. “I understand where you’re coming from. You want what’s best for Scott and I know our relationship did not start off well,” he let out a small laugh at himself, “but hell I love him. I love him like crazy.”

Alex smiled at that and relaxed in his seat, sneaking a quick glance at Gabe to see he was starting to fuss in his seat. Alex quickly moved him out and sat him down in his lap, starting to bounce him. 

“I know,” he finally replied. “You only have good intentions for Scott and I know that everything with   
him will be okay with you around.”

“I promise you it will.” Alex nodded, knowing he’d be taking him up on that. 

“Ready to order?” Sean appeared out of nowhere and was grinning down at them both. Logan mumbled an order of pancakes with bacon while Alex stuck with some oatmeal and strawberries. “Great! Be back,” he excused, leaving them alone again. 

Gabe started fussing more and began to whine, hitting his palm against the table. Alex put his hand under his and Gabe started to grip at Alex’s ring. 

“Were you scared?” Logan asked suddenly, his gaze fixated on Gabe.

“To become a parent?” Logan nodded and Alex shook his head. “No. It’s hard, but I wasn’t scared.” He pressed a kiss to Gabe’s head as Gabe continued to paw at his hand. “And if you guys ever need any help, Hank and I don’t mind.”

Logan’s eyes went a tiny bit wider. “Really? You guys would do that?”

“Of course. That’s what family is for.”

Logan smiled, faintly, but it was a smile. “Thank you.” Alex nodded and Gabe started whining even more, sounding like he was about to cry. “Is he okay?”

“Yeah, probably just hungry.” Alex turned Gabe around to face him and then he started to cry. “It’s okay,” he rubbed his back and pressed a kiss to his temple. “We’ll eat real soon.” Alex then got a whiff of the air and realized why Gabe was really crying. Logan sensed it too since he started to cover his nose. “Be back.”

Alex snatched up the diaper bag he always brought with him and made his way over to the women’s bathroom. The men’s bathrooms didn’t have changing tables so Alex didn’t really have much of a choice. 

The bathroom was empty anyway so Alex quietly changed Gabe, who stopped his fussing as soon as Alex got his dirty diaper off. “No need to fuss,” he told him as he got him wiped and into a fresh diaper.

Then, the bathroom door swung open.

“But Mom I don’t have to go,” a voice whined and Alex glanced in the mirror and froze.

“Gabe honey, you said you had to on the way here now at least try,” Katherine said as she ushered her son into the bathroom stall. Alex picked Gabe up and turned around, watching as his _little brother_ annoyedly followed his mother’s word. Alex couldn’t help but gawk and Katherine met his eyes, smiling softly at him. 

“I remember you,” she took a step closer and Alex felt hope rising inside of him. “You’re the guy from the grocery store, right?” Alex nodded, a lump forming in his throat as his eyes started to sting with tears. “Alex, wasn’t it?” Again, Alex nodded. Gabe gurgled at her and Katherine smiled. “He is such a cutie. Mind if I hold him while you wash your hands?”

“N-Not at all.” Alex sniffled as he handed Gabe over, his heart melting as he saw his mother hold him and smile at him. He quickly went to wash his hands and went back over to her, looking her right in the eyes. “Do you have any other children?”

Katherine shook her head. “No, just my Gabriel. It feels like I have more though. I’ve always felt that way,” she started to make faces at Gabe, who giggled. “He has the prettiest eyes, they remind me of my husband.” Her expression shifted and she met Alex’s eyes, giving him an odd look. “You remind me of him, your mannerisms.”

“I’m his son,” he whispered and felt tears pour down his face. “Both Scott and I.”

“What are you-

“Seven years ago you were in a car accident, remember? You were with Dad out shopping for gifts and you guys crashed. You were pregnant with Gabriel and-

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Katherine handed Gabe back to Alex. The stall door opened and Katherine rushes Gabriel over to the bathroom sink to wash his hands.

“Mom-

“I’m not your mother,” Katherine snapped. “Alex, I’m sorry about what happened to your parents and your brother, truly, I am.” She gave him one last look before making her way out of the bathroom, leaving Alex alone.

Alex wiped at his eye with his freehand and collected the rest of Gabe’s things before leaving the bathroom as well and going back to their table, seeing the food had arrived. Logan was eating away and Alex lost his appetite completely but fed Gabe the oatmeal. 

“You alright?” Logan flicked his eyes up and Alex shrugged, continuing to feed Gabe. “Somethin’ happen?”

“Long story.” Alex’s eyes turned to the front of the restaurant where he saw Katherine and Gabriel on the other side of the restaurant, being handed their check by their waitress. “We need to go. Now.” Alex fed Gabe a couple more bites before strapping him in his car seat. He slapped down thirty dollars on the table and kept his eyes on Katherine and Gabriel and saw them shrug their coats on as they started to walk out. “Come on.”

Alex grabbed Gabe’s car seat and his diaper bag, not waiting for Logan as he walked after his mother, seeing her get in a red car with Gabriel. 

Quickly, Alex went into his car and secured Gabe in the backseat before getting in the driver’s side. He watched the red car in his mirror the whole time, waiting till Logan hopped in the car before driving off after them.

“What are you doing?”

“Long story,” he repeated as he kept following the red car.

Alex slowed down when the car turned into a neighborhood and he parked a block away, seeing Katherine and Gabriel walk into a small beige house and disappear out of sight. Alex slowly drove up to the house and parked across from it on the curb, staring at it longingly. 

“So are ya gonna tell me what’s happening or what?” Logan barked and Alex kept staring at the house. “And I thought Victor was weird,” he grumbled. 

Alex took out his phone and called up Hank. “Hey, I need you to come meet me here now, bring the kids and Scott. I’ll send you the address.”

“Is everything okay?”

Alex stared at the house a second longer, taking in a deep breath. He wasn’t going to give up. Alex had never given up on anything in his life and the last thing he’d give up on was his family. 

“It will be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And everything was well with Alex and Logan, but will his parents remember Alex and Scott? Find out Friday!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s Friday and the next chapter is here, enjoy!!

Hank felt a little weird when Alex hung up, but he got the kids fed and dressed before getting in the car with them and Scott. Hank didn’t know where Alex was, but he was surely about to find out.

Chris and Katherine fell asleep on the twenty minute ride since it was dead quiet. Scott was nearly half awake and Hank didn’t want to disturb him, nor did he know what to talk about with him either.

When Hank arrived, he was a little peculiar as to why Alex was parked by someone’s house, but he knew he would get answers shortly. Or so he hoped. Hank parked behind Alex and got out of the car, walking over to his minivan and tapping on the window to get his attention. 

Alex opened the car door and Hank took a step back as he got out. He looked him up and down before wrapping his arms around him and was engulfed into a hug, letting Alex rest his head on his chest.

“Take the kids and Logan home, Scott and I have something to do,” he muttered into his neck.

“Which is?”

Alex pulled back and gave him a sad smile. “I’ll tell you all about it later, I promise,” he leaned up and gave Hank a kiss on his cheek before getting Gabe out of the car, handing him over to Hank. 

“Alex-

“I’ll explain everything later-

“No more secrets. Alex,” he caressed his cheek with his freehand, “please.”

“My family lives here,” he admitted with a sigh and gestured over to the house across from them. “I saw my mom and Gabriel at breakfast with Logan and I told my mom that I’m her son, Scott and I are, and she doesn’t believe me.” Alex’s eyes filled with tears as he said the last part, but none of them fell. “I just want my family back.”

“I know,” Hank pulled him into a quick hug and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Just be safe, okay?” Alex nodded and gave Hank a chaste kiss on the lips before going over to Hank’s car to get Scott. “Alright cutie, time to go home,” he said to Gabe, who was occupied on eating his own fist.

Hank made his way back to his car and secured Gabe in the back by his siblings while Logan got in Hank’s car as well. Once everyone was secured, he looked off towards the house, feeling nervous for Alex and Scott, before getting in his car. 

Hank wanted to stay, he wanted to stay and support Alex, but he knew this was something that only Alex and Scott would do. He understood, he wouldn’t interfere with any of it and will simply wait till Alex tells him everything. He backed out of his space and drove off, trying to stay focused on the road. 

“So what’s going on?” Logan asked, breaking the former silence. 

“Well, I’m sure Scott told you about their parents,” he glanced at Logan, receiving a nod, “So a few days ago, Alex was grocery shopping and he ran into a little boy that reminded him of Scott and he swore he saw his mother too. Of course Alex thought he was going crazy but I assured him he wasn’t and I looked into it myself and I found Gabriel’s birth certificate. Then, Alex saw them again, today, and him and Scott are going to tell their parents.” Logan gave a slow nod of understanding, digesting what Hank just told him. 

“Why didn’t their mom do anything though?”

“I think she has amnesia, or just possible psychological repression since I’m sure their car accident was very traumatic,” he explained. “But knowing Alex, he won’t give up.”

“Is that a good or a bad thing?” Hank shrugged, not knowing the answer himself. 

“I guess we’ll see.”

Hank finally made the way home and he parked in the driveway, getting the kids out with Logan’s help before walking on inside and letting them play in the living room. He checked his phone to see he had no updates from Alex, which was expected since it had only been about ten minutes.

“Stop,” Logan barked and Hank jumped, looking at him weirdly. “You’re gonna drive yourself crazy by looking at that thing,” he gestured to his phone and Hank sighed as he slid it in his back pocket and out of view. 

“You’re not worried?”

“No.”

Logan didn’t elaborate further and Hank didn’t ask. 

He hated this, hated waiting for whatever news Alex was going to tell him. Hank hoped everything was going well, but he didn’t know what to expect either. What if Alex’s parents don’t remember? Will they call the police on him and Scott? Should Hank step in himself and run a DNA test to prove it to them further?

“God Logan I hate this,” he nearly groaned. “We shouldn’t have left, we should’ve went inside and stuck with them through this.”

“Not really our place,” Logan pointed out in a grumble and he was right, it wasn’t there place to step in but Hank just wanted to be there for Alex. “It sucks but, we just gotta wait.”

“And what is it that we’re waiting for? A call? A text?” Hank got off of the couch and started to pace in the living room, feeling like he was about to go insane. “I can’t just sit around and wait for something to happen! I need to be there and help them-

The doorbell rang and Hank bolted to the door, hoping it was Alex. Well, if it was Alex, he wouldn’t have rang the doorbell, but maybe he wanted to be discreet?

Hank swung the door open and was anxious that it wasn’t Alex, but it was his parents. He was so busy with everything going on, he forgot Christmas was this weekend and of course his parents came to visit. 

“Henry,” his mother’s face grew into concern as her hands came up and rested on his cheeks. “You’ve changed.”

Hank gave a small nod, remembering how he put off seeing his parents for months on end just to avoid them seeing him like how he was. But now, Hank was normal again, well, as normal as he could be. The look on his mother’s face made him think otherwise. 

“What’s going on?” His father asked, looking just as concerned as his mother. 

“Norton honey, I’m going to make some lunch with Henry,” Edna told him, not taking her eyes off of Hank. Norton did as he was told and heard the babbles of excitement from the other room as Hank was led over into the kitchen with his mom. “Is this about Alex?”

“Is what about Alex?” Edna gestured towards him. “No, all me. It was my decision.” Edna gave a nod of understanding, leaning up against the kitchen counter as she studied her son. 

“Why change back?”

Hank sighed heavily, not believing he had to relive a talk he had numerous times with various people, again. Hank was initially uncomfortable with telling his mom about his transformation, and this was just the cherry on top.

“I don’t know,” he replied after a while. “Alex and I were fighting and I just wasn’t in a good mindset. And I still had the pills I created so I took them.”

“Without consulting him?” Hank nodded and Edna gave him a look, but not of disapproval. “Sweetie, I know you two were fighting-

“We broke up.” Hank met her eyes once more, giving her a small smile. “But it’s okay now, Mom.” She cocked an eyebrow at that and Hank knew he had to tell her everything. “We’re back together and we’re working on things.” 

“And?”

“And that’s it. Look Mom, I would love to discuss all of this with you but there’s so much to discuss, I don’t even know where to begin.”

“Well,” Edna put a comforting hand on his arm, “we can start with the obvious elephant in the room: Are you going to keep looking like how you do now or how you did before?”

Hank swallowed down, his throat suddenly feeling dry. “I’ve been asking myself that question for some long, I’m not even sure of the answer,” he said honestly, running a hand through his hair as he turned to look out the window, unexpected tears stinging his eyes. 

“Just do whatever feels right.”

“But I don’t know what feels right, Mom,” Hank looked back at her, pain catching in his throat. “I don’t know. I thought being like this would help make me feel better about myself but it hasn’t. I don’t feel like myself anymore and it scares the shit out of me.” Edna pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. “I don’t know what to do.”

“Maybe talk about it with Alex when he gets home,” she suggested but Hank already knew the answer. 

Alex would want Hank to look how he used to. He knew Alex would love him regardless of what he looked like but he knew deep down that was what Alex wanted. Hank honestly never saw the appeal of looking big, blue, and furry, but in a way, he did get _used to_ looking like that. He didn’t know if he would ever be comfortable in his own skin, but despite everything, he honestly felt comfortable looking big, blue, and furry. It was probably Alex being the main reason for that. If Hank didn’t have him in his life, he had no idea where he would be now. 

“Yeah, I will,” he finally answered his mother and gave her a squeeze before pulling out of the hug. “I just hope that’s soon though.” 

“Where is Alex anyway?”

“He’s out with Scott, doing some family...bonding. But Logan, Scott’s boyfriend, and I are welcome to join them, I just have to wait for Alex’s word,” he explained quite vaguely but hoped his mother didn’t press. 

“What’s his family like? I don’t believe we ever got a chance to meet them,” she muttered. 

Hank ran a hand through his hair, unsure of how to explain this. “They’re nice people. Stubborn I suppose, which is where Alex gets it from. Hopefully you can meet them.” He gave her a strained smile, hoping that he could keep his word.

His mind started to drift on what could possibly be going on over there. He assumed everything was fine since if it wasn’t, Hank would’ve heard from Alex by now. His parents must possibly remember Alex and Scott, how could they forget their own children?

“Honey?”

“Hm?” Hank snapped back to reality, confused as to why his mom was giving him a weird look. 

“Are you sure everything is alright?”

“Um,” he took in a deep breath, “well, Alex’s parents have amnesia and doesn’t remember him or Scott or anything of that matter and I really just want to be with Alex right now while he confronts, well reminds them of who he is,” he blurted. “But it’s driving me crazy just sitting here and waiting for his beck and call. Like what if his parents don’t remember and Alex needs me and he’s too distraught to call-

“Honey,” Edna snapped to stop his rambling, “everything will be okay. You can’t just sit here being antsy thinking about it because it’s just going to make everything go slower. Who knows how long it will take for them, it could be hours, days even. No one knows but sitting here worrying about it won’t do you any good either.”

Hank sighed, knowing his mother was right and pulled her into another hug, holding on longer this time. “I love you,” he muttered into her hair before pressing a kiss there. “You always know how to make things better.”

“I try,” she let out a faint laugh, “and I love you too. Now,” she pulled back to look him in the eyes, “go and be with your kids, I’ll get some lunch going for us.” Hank nodded at her words, leaving the kitchen and making his way into the living room.

His phone rang just before he could step foot in there. Hank pulled it out and felt his heart jumped in his chest as he saw Alex was calling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So did everything go well with Alex and his family? Find out Monday!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not Monday yet but I’m honestly losing motivation for this fic so I’m just going to wrap it up...
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Alex had never felt more nervous in his whole life than he did right now. He held his breath as he knocked on the door and he knew there was no turning back now, not that he wanted to or anything. He needed his family in his life, and if that meant practically berating a family with amnesia then so be it.

“Alex,” Scott spoke his name nervously but Alex didn’t turn his eyes away from the door. “Are you sure this is Mom and Dad-

Scott cut himself off when the door swung open and the two of them were face to face with their father. Christopher looked no different than he did all those years ago; maybe a few gray hairs here and there and some added wrinkles, but nonetheless the same.

“Can I help you guys?” He looked between the two of them with a gruff expression and Alex held himself back from throwing his arms around him and hugging him.

“Christopher Summers?” He nodded as Alex acknowledged his name. “You live here with Katherine and Gabriel Summers, correct?” Again, he nodded. “You go to the mall every year with them on Christmas, right?”

Christopher narrowed his eyes at Alex. “How do you know that?”

“Because you did the same thing with Scott and I.”

He looked between the two of them and his eyes settled once more on Alex. “I’m sorry but I’ve never met you, either of you. You must have me mistaken for someone else.” Alex shook his head and pulled out his wallet, taking out a family picture of them all and presenting it to him. Christopher hesitantly took the picture, focusing on it for a long time.

“Seven years ago you were out to the mall with Mo-Katherine and she was pregnant. You guys crashed on the way home,” Alex explained, ignoring Scott’s pleading look. “Your car caught fire and we thought you guys were dead.”

Christopher’s eyes flicked back up, confusion laced into his familiar blue eyes. “Look kid, I don’t know-

“You’re our dad,” Alex stated, tears starting to sting his eyes. “You Met Katherine in eighty six at the bar. You had just flew your first plane and you and your buddies went and celebrated and you met Mom by the karaoke machine and you’re tone deaf but you still sung-

“My Girl,” he finished for him and Alex nodded before continuing.

“You guys got married in your plane, you named it The Alexander. You guys went to Hawaii for your honeymoon-

“Stop,” Christopher snapped suddenly and Alex shut his mouth. “I’ve heard enough.” Alex held his breath while Scott held onto his arm, gripping onto it like his life depended on it. “I told you I named you after Alexander the Great, not some damn plane now stop telling people that story.” Alex blinked in surprised and he looked at Scott to see if he heard the exact same thing and by the look of shock on his face, it seemed he did.

“You remember us?” Scott finally spoke up, releasing Alex’s arm and taking a small step closer to their dad. “You know who we are?”

“I remember my own sons, yes.” Christopher gave them a warm smile before wrapping his arms around them both and pulling them into a hug. Tears poured down Alex’s face as he buried his face in his father’s shirt, finally letting himself breathe. “I remember,” he told them, pressing kisses to both their heads. 

“Christopher, what do you want-Oh,” the three of them pull apart to see Katherine was standing in the doorway, looking confused. “What’s going on?”

“Honey, it’s our boys.” Christopher told her gently but Katherine looked at him weirdly. 

“This one told me I’m his mother,” she whispered loudly to him, gesturing over to Alex. “Please don’t tell me you’ve believed him,” she sighed and Christopher gave her a look before ushering her back inside the house where Alex could hear bits of their conversation.

Christopher came back out and flashed them an apologetic smile. “Come on in, we have a lot to catch up on.” He stepped aside and let them walk into the house, seeing it was somewhat small but very cozy. “You’re mom just needs a moment,” he closed the door behind them and led them over to the living room, gesturing for them to sit down on the couch while he sat across from them on the other. “So boys, what did I miss?”

“I graduated high school,” Scott began, “and my boyfriend, Logan, and I are living together.” Christopher gave a nod of understanding. “And we’re going to have some kids,” he added in a mumble.

“Is he good to you?” Scott nodded and Christopher looked over at Alex. “Well?”

“He’s a good kid, makes Scott happy.” Scott smiled at Alex and he gave his arm a squeeze.

“And you, Alex?”

“Engaged,” he found himself smiling as he thought of Hank. “We have three kids too and we’re expecting another.” Alex didn’t want to go into more detail about how exactly they had kids since he didn’t want to overwhelm his father, but he had all the time in the world to tell him. 

“Wow,” Christopher awed. “So I’m a grandpa?” Alex nodded and he grinned. “That’s awesome! Katherine sweetie, we’re grandparents!” He yelled out enthusiastically but there was no response back. “Your mother is trying to wrap her head around all of this, it may take her some time though.” Both boys nodded in understanding. “Do you want to meet your little brother?” 

Alex and Scott nodded eagerly and their dad went over into the other room, returning with Gabriel. 

“Gabe, it’s a long story but, these two guys right here are your brothers. That one’s Scott and that one’s Alex,” Christopher pointed out to him. “They’re your family.” Gabe’s eyes went wide and before either Alex or Scott knew it, Gabe was hugging and they were hugging right back. 

And after that, everything felt right again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And of course, there is a happy ending <3  
> So yes, Hank and Alex do get married and lived happily ever after. 
> 
> Thank you all for reading and I’m glad you all enjoyed and I will have a new fic up soon!

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will be in Hank’s POV and like Matched, the chapters will go back and forth between Hank and Alex.
> 
> Poor Alex, full of stress and has a handful of kids :(
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
